


Golden Cage

by itcrystal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Zayn, Coming Untouched, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slave Harry, Spanking, Submissive Harry, Tie Kink, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itcrystal/pseuds/itcrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a spoiled millionaire, who wants nothing but wreck his new toy - Harry. </p><p>Harry is a boy with small dirty flat and bad job. But he is ridiculously hot and Liam sees in him a perfect little slave for his pleasure. If Harry wants it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His eyes opened and he stared at the white ceiling for a good couple of minutes. Everything was still so blurry. He had to force himself to move a little bit, just to look around. The room was nice. It was actually beautiful. 

The walls were painted in cream color, with some gold patterns on it and furniture seemed to be picked very professionally. Windows were huge but because of the heavy white curtains, he could not see a lot of light. 

This room was nothing like his own one. His home was a little shitty flat, with a bed, dirty cooker and ten years old tv. 

Unfortunately, it was the best he could afford.

His brain finally started to work. If this is not his flat…where the hell is he then?? He blinked twice and tried to get up immidiately, but strong ropes around his wrists did not let him go anywhere. He couldn't even sit up, just lay on his back and his mind was going pretty wild.

Where the fuck he is? Was he kidnapped? Why? He doesn’t have any money, why would somebody do that? Probably some fucking serial killer. He had no idea what to do right now. He was trying the hardest to stay calm to think about last night.

He was at the club, just a usual Friday night, drinking with his friend at the bar. His friend Niall, ya, he was there with him. But of course, he met some hot chick and disappeared in a second, with an apologetic smile on his face. When Niall left him here alone, he realized, that some man was starring at him intently.

It was strange right from the start. What a man like this would have looking for in a crappy small club? He was tall, fit and very handsome. Brown hair, brown eyes, slightly tanned skin. He was wearing designer clothes and his watch must have cost fortune. He should have known!!

But he was already too drunk, too desperate for a company. The man was really nice to him. Bought him a drink. And then another and another. And then, he could not remember a thing. 

He was scared. He was so scared, chained to the huge king size bed, with ropes around his wrists and ankles. He was sure he’s going to die. He’s just going to kill him. On top of it, this was the worst hangover of his life.

He heard the door opened and his body tensed even more. 

„Good morning Harry. Nice to see you’re awake. Did you sleep well?“ Harry felt like he can’t breathe. It was him. The man from last night. Liam.

„Oh, my apology for these ropes. But I hope you understand, it is necessary until you’ll get used to new…let’s say environment“.

„Where I am?“ Harry whispered. 

„Well, this is my house. Don’t worry, it’s a mansion far out of the city, no one will find you there. I have my security men everywhere, just in case you would like to try something stupid. You probably would not make it to the front door. This is your new home Harry“. 

„What the fuck are you talking about? Let me fucking go!“ Harry screamed and tried once again to get the ropes off. Vainly. 

His back hit the silky white sheets and he was about to cry. 

„You should know, that things will only get worse, if you try to fight me. So please, make yourself a favor and be a good little boy for me“. 

Liam walked slowly over the room, right next to Harry’s bed. He petted his cheek gently. 

„Don’t fucking touch me!“ 

Liam smirked. 

„Oh really? It seemed to me like you really enjoyed it last night“. 

„What are you talking about?“ 

„Well, you were all over me when we got into my car. You wanted to ride me in the back seat, unfortunately, the drugs started working before you could do that. But I knew I chose very, very good one“. 

He leaned to Harry’s ear „Submissive little slut“.

„Shut up!“ Harry tried to pull away from him.

„You gave me drugs! And you dragged me there, what the fuck do you want from me?“ 

Liam raised his finger 

„Good point. I really don’t like the word very much, but yeah, you are my slave from now Harry. Don’t worry, it’s not about some hard work and stuff. You’re there for my pleasure. My little obedient pet…always nice and ready for me“. 

„You’re sick!“ 

„Hmm, maybe a little. Let’s say I really enjoy sex and I really like control. And you’re gonna let me control you Harry“.

„I’m never gonna let you touch me again!“ 

Liam laughed wickedly. 

„It’s not like I need your permission babydoll. I will force you to obey, be sure about that“. 

Harry was watching Liam’s hand, reaching down for his belt buckle. Harry managed to sit up a little, then spat on Liam’s sleeve. The other man froze for a second, then slapped Harry hard across his cheek. 

„Seems like this little cockwhore chose the hard way...fine, you’re making this even more fun for me. You will lay here until you start to behave, tied up to the bed, no chance to sit or stand. I’ll come back in five hours. You have two options. First, you will be a good boy, so I’ll take off these ropes and let you have a nice long bath. The maid will bring you food and new clothes. Then, we’ll spent our first night together, I will fuck you, of course. Or second, I will fuck you anyway, but with your wrists and ankles chained and with a cockring on. Again, again and again. Think about it Harry“.

Liam winked at him playfully and locked the door behing him.


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke up for the second time that day, the room was already pretty dark. He must have fallen asleep, probably way too exhausted from all the terrible thoughts running through his head. He still couldn’t believe. Was it just a bad dream? He tugged at the ropes and this simple move took all of his hopes away. It was real. The bedroom was too dark, that he even didn’t notice a person sitting in the corner. He suddenly stood and spoke up. 

„Hello again sleeping beauty“. 

Shit! He scared the crap out of him.

„Seems like you’ve had a plenty of time to think about our previous conversation...what is your decision, my babyboy?“ 

Harry took a deep breath. He just couldn’t stand these fucking ropes anymore. He was already sore from being in the same position for so long and his wrists were about to bleed in every second. Above that, all he could think about was how to escape this twisted hell and he figured out, that he won’t be able to do much for it from this bed. He was so disgusted with himself.

„I….I really want these ropes off“. 

Liam’s eyes darkened. 

„Look at you…what a willing little slave. I’m actually impressed Harry, I thought you’d be more of a fighter, but obviously, you are more intelligent“. 

Harry bit his upper lip. How could he lost his dignity so easily?

„You know, I am just so sore and…“ 

„Ohh stop it Harry. You don’t have to defend yourself. I totally get it. We both know you’re just a needy promiscuous bitch. I’m absolutely fine with that. I couldn’t ask for more actually“. 

Harry was almost angry at himself. Why the fuck he cares about what Liam thinks of him? Sure, he likes sex and had couple of one night stands in his bed, but he definitely wasn’t that type of person Liam talked about. Strong hand brought him back to reality. Liam was stroking his inner thigh slowly. 

„So you want me to untie you huh?“

„Yes“. 

„Magic word?“ 

Harry clenched his fist. 

„Please“. 

Liam smiled widely and took one of the knots between his fingers. But in a second, he stopped. 

„You know what? You should be actually punished for your previous disrespectful behaviour". 

„What? No, don’t…“ 

Harry hissed and turned his face away from Liam. 

„Aw, don’t worry love. I’m not going to hit you. There’s no point of beating you, when you do what you’re told. I have something more pleasurable on my mind“. 

Liam reached for a buckle of his belt. Harry froze. God. He was so not ready for any of this. Normally, he would be more than happy that a guy like Liam put his eye on him, but this was so much different situation. 

„You’re going to suck me off sweetheart. Can’t wait to see those pretty lips plumped and stretched“. 

He took out his semi hard cock and Harry’s eyes went wide. He was so fucking big and not even fully erected. But he couldn’t do nothing but watching Liam to climb on top of him, his thighs on both sides of Harry’s head. He was stroking his growing erection slowly and lined it to the curly boy’s lips. 

„Open up love“. 

Harry gripped his lips. The man above him just rolled his eyes. 

„Do you really want me to squeeze your nose?“ 

He smirked when he saw Harry’s lips parted a little bit.

„There you go“. 

Liam gasped as he shoved his cock deep down Harry’s throat. The other boy choked immidiately. His eyes were watery from the second one, because Liam’s cock was just freaking huge and he made Harry to take all of it. Harry couldn’t fight, he was tied up and helpless, all he could do was trying to breathe through his nose. 

„Ahhh, I knew you’re gonna be a cockslut. You love that, don’t you? Having a thick long dick inside your mouth and suck it like a good bitch?“ 

Few tears were streaming down Harry’s face a he just couldn’t stop choking on Liam’s lenght. But he knew, that this will last for fucking forever, if he won’t cooperate. He slowly licked the thick underside vein and Liam gasped. 

„Yes, go on baby, lick me and suck me so well, jeez…“ 

Harry continued sucking and hollowing his cheeks, which was driving Liam crazy. 

„My little…dirty…slut“ he breathed and started fucking Harry’s mouth uncontrollably.

The boy underneath him was about to pass out, because Liam’s cock has been hitting the back of his throat for few minutes already.

But that wasn’t enough Liam obviously. He pulled Harry’s hair to have a better access to his mouth and pushed his dick the deepest he could. The curly boy screamed, which caused vibrations around Liam’s lenght.

„I’m close…so close“.

His breath was sloppy and after few more hard thrusts, he shoot his load down Harry’s throat. Some of the semen accumulated in his mouth and he was willing to spit it out finally. But Liam’s hand over his mouth was faster. He looked at him sharply. 

„Don’t you fucking even think about that. Swallow! Right.Fucking.Now.“ 

Harry shut his eyes as he swallowed all of the warm salty liquid. He nearly threw up. Liam petted his cheek 

„That’s a good boy. Don’t worry beauty, you’ll get use do it. You’re gonna have my cum for breakfast, lunch and dinner, until you’ll learn to love it“.

Fortunately, Liam didn’t wait for Harry’s opinion. Finally, his ankles were free and so his wrists.

„Once again honey, don’t try antyhing unwise. Or you’re gonna regret it later so badly…“. 

Harry sneered sadly. He almost wasn’t able to stand up, so there was zero chance for a fight with Liam. Jesus, he was so muscular and solid…he was wearing a tight black shirt, which showed up his toned chest very well. 

His strong hands took Harry’s arms like he was a rag doll. 

„Come on love. You’re going to take a bath now. Maria, my maid, will be there soon to help you. She also will give you some clothes, you smell like a cheap beer“. 

They walked into a spacious bathroom, connected to the bedroom. Shit. This room was probably bigger than Harry’s whole flat. But he really doesn’t give a damn right now.

When Liam left, Harry just sit on the edge of the bathtub. He was thinking about running away, but his legs felt like made of wood. He raised his head, when a woman came in. She could be around age of 35 and she looked bit of a mexican/latin american origin. 

„Good evening Harry“. 

While the hot water was filling the bathtub, she looked at Harry’s wrists. 

„Are you hurt?“ 

He shrugged.

„‘S not that bad“. 

She took some small tube from the shelf. 

„It will be fine soon. I remember when Zayn got there two years ago. He was in such a measly condition. He fought with him so hard“.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry blinked. Zayn?

„Uhm…who is Zayn?“ 

Maria pointed at the bathtub, now full and steaming, with some bath foam and salt. The curly boy hesitated. Was he supposed to strip in front of her? She was probably more than used to seeing naked boys around this house, but Harry really didn’t feel cool enough to take off his clothes in front two strangers in one day. 

Thankfully, the woman seemed to understand and she turned around while she spoke up. 

„Zayn is Mr. Liam’s other….boy“. 

Harry was one hundred percent sure, she wanted to say „slave“. 

„He was brought to the mansion almost two years ago. He was the first…you know..person, that Mr. Liam kept there. Zayn has very untamed nature and it took a really long time to break it. I was worried about him, he ended up in blood multiple times and I was the one to take care of him“. 

Harry shivered even in the hot water. 

Fucking blood? He already felt bad for this guy he didn’t even know. He probably fought for his dignity much more than Harry did. Maria gave him a quick shoulder massage a wiped her hands on a white towel. 

„I’m going to bring you some clothes Harry. Will be back in few minutes. The guard is behind the door so…“ 

Harry shut his eyes and relaxed his body a little. 

„I won’t do anything. Don’t want anyone to beat me up“. 

The woman was back in a second with the pile of clothes.

She laid it on a small chair and Harry could recognize black boxers, plain white shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants. 

„I am sorry it’s not much. I am sure Mr. Liam will buy for you something more presentable in a couple of days, when we know your size now. I can’t even borrow you something from Zayn, because he is much smaller than you“. 

Harry shook his head. Who the fuck cares about what he’s wearing? Liam will rip off the clothes anyway, so he didn’t see the point.

„Uhm, it’s okay“. 

Maria walked him, now fully dressed, back to the bedroom and Harry noticed a tray lying in the middle of the bed. He was actually thinking about hunger-strike but when he saw the food, his stomach reminded him, that it’s been more than 24 hours since he ate. Maria patted his shoulder. 

„ Once you’re finished with it, you can go to bed“. 

Harry looked at her suspiciously. This woman could probably read minds. 

„Mr. Liam had to leave for a business. He wanted me to make sure you’ll get to eat properly and to lock your door for the night“. 

 

Harry rubbed his eyes and sit on the bed. It actually felt really nice, not being all tied up. He dropped his shoulders. It was so weird, waking up in this bed…he still kind of couldn’t use to the fact, that he has no power over his life anymore. He also didn’t have much time to think about it, because the door opened. Some huge, tall men was standing there. Probably a guard. 

„Get up“. 

Harry decided not to mess up with him. He stood up and followed the bunch of muscles. 

„Uhm…where are we going?“ 

They were in the hallway and Harry realized, that the mension is so fucking big. He walked him to the door right at the end of the hallway. 

„Mr. Liam wants you to stay with Zayn until he’s back“. 

Then he just pushed Harry to the room and shut the door behind him. Harry’s eyes wandered around and then, he saw him. Shit. Now, he really could understand, why Liam wanted to keep this boy just for himself. Harry was usually into types like Liam, tall, muscular, kind of big and manly. But this one…this one definitely took his breath away. He was so fucking beautiful. 

He looked sort of arabian. His skin was dark toned and his hair was raven. He had big dark eyes with amazing lashes, high cheekbones and nice plumped lips. His chest and arms were full of tattoos and god, he was only wearing black boxers, while lying on the bed. Maria was right, Zayn was a lot smaller and skinnier than him, but he couldn’t care less. Finally, he noticed Harry’s presence and looked at him fixedly.

Harry stuttered. 

„Uhm…hello. I..I’m…I am Harry“. 

Zayn didn’t seem to be bothered. 

„I know who you are. He told me yesterday, when he came to fuck me, that he has a new toy“. 

Moment of silence. 

„I’m actually surprised you can already walk around. I was tied up to the bed for fucking weeks. Bet you spread your legs for him right away“. 

Harry bit his lips. 

„No..I…“. 

„That’s fine. He always get what he wants. I’m just not submissive at all, so he had a hard time with me“. 

„How did he..get you?“. 

„I was working in a small coffee shop. He came like 15 minutes before closing and bought a coffee. He gave me ridiculously big tip and we were flirting with each other a bit. You know, when you don’t know all that shit about him, he’s hot. He was really nice to me, like a fucking gentleman. He stayed until I closed the shop and offered me a ride home. I was to stupid. 

Blinded by his fancy car and expensive clothes…I was actually proud of myself that a high class man like him is interested in me! Shit, I was so dumb... We were driving and there was some energy drink in the cup holder. He asked me if I wanted a sip. Biggest mistake of my life. I took a few sips and after minute, my head was spinning and I passed out. Woke up in this room few hours later, tied up, naked and with my legs spread.

I still had some drugs in my system so I couldn’t fight a lot. He fucked me three times that day. And there was nothing I could do about it. I felt so dirty and disgusting, he never used a condom and I was just fucking filled with his cum. I really wanted to die. When I was finally out of the drugs, I was giving him a hard time, because I refused to obey. He was screaming, threatening, swearing…then he usually beat me and fucked me when I was passing out. 

Sometimes, he just let me tied up for the whole day. 

After few weeks, I was so weak and miserable, that I stopped fighting him. I just didn’t care anymore. I let him do whatever the fuck he wanted to do with me and my life went a lot easier. 

I still hate him and I still hate what he does to me, but I don’t want my lips to be torn for the eight fucking time. So, here I am“.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry kept his mouth shut for a while. He didn’t know what is good or bad to say, because he could hear in his voice, how much broken Zayn is. Eyes of the arabic boy went watery and he was trying hard to blink it away. Obviously, Zayn’s past life was still a very touchy subject. Harry carefully sat on the bed and hesitated a little before rubbed the other boy’s arm gently. 

„Are you okay? We don’t have to talk about it, I was just curious, I’m so sorry…“. 

He was about to pull his hand away, when Zayn grabbed his wrist. 

„Don’t…it’s been a very long time since someone actually cared about my feelings. I needed to get it out of my chest. You know, have no one to talk to“. 

Harry just couldn’t take his eyes off Zayn. He was so confident and strong, but also weak and shy at the same time. The curly boy would like to hug him, but he wasn’t sure about Zayn’s reaction. 

„So…he doesn’t beat you now anymore?“ 

Zayn cocked his head. 

„If I obey, he goes easy on me. That’s how it is. He’s not super sensitive or anything, but when I cooperate, he takes his time to prep me and stuff. One of the main reasons I try not to argue with him much, are the fucking toys he was using on me when I pissed him off. I hate them so much and he knows it very well“. 

„What do you do during days? I mean, is he off a lot?“. 

Zayn shook his head. 

„Depends. Sometimes, he has business and meetings and stuff and sometimes, he’s at home all day. I basically just sleep and watch tv. There is a fitness studio and swimming pool downstairs, but I would have to go with the guard and he really disgusts me“. 

Harry nodded.

„Are there others? Like us?“ 

„No. He fucks random girls and boys time to time, but they’re nothing to him. He usually pick them at the club or so and bring them home. Then kick them out in the morning. I know it just because Maria told me. Liam’s bedrooms are in a different floor than ours, so I never saw or heard anything. There is a bunch of people he employs, like maids, chef, guards…But I met only Maria and 2 guards, that’s all. He likes to separate us, in case some of the staff could help us out or something“. 

Harry was feeling so sad for this beautiful boy. Locked all alone in a room, for almost two years. 

„You’ve been so lonely there…“ 

„Yeah. I was hoping he’ll get sick of me and kick me out after few weeks. But no. I just don’t get it“. 

„I wouldn’t let you go as well“. 

Harry almost covered his mouth with his hand after this sentence. What the fuck is he thinking about?! 

His cheeks went deep red as Zayn raised his eyebrow. 

„What did you just say?“ 

„Ehm..nothing. It was nothing“. 

„You said you would not let me go as well“. 

„I was…that just slipped out, I’m sorry“. 

„Why wouldn’t you let me go?“ 

Harry sighed. 

This situation was so awkward. 

„You’re really gorgeous Zayn. Like…you affect people I think“. 

„So you like me?“ 

Harry ruffled his hair. He had no idea what to say right now. 

That he would love to touch every inch of the arabic boy’s body? Fucking no. 

„I guess everyone finds you attractive“. 

Zayn smiled for the first time that day. 

„Alright, very polite versoin of (wanna get into your pants)“. 

Harry felt a bit embarrassed but Zayn didn’t seem to be touched by his words too much. He reached for the remote. 

„Wanna watch TV a bit? There’s really nothing else to do“. 

„Okay“. 

Zayn moved a little to make a space for Harry. The curly boy just shyly stared at him, not sure what to do. 

„You’re going to looking at me the whole time or you’re going to move your ass and sit next to me?“ 

It actually felt really good, Zayn’s warm body next to his. Harry relaxed a little. He didn’t feel that lost and scared when he was with Zayn. 

The dark haired boy put his head on Harry’s shoulder and closed his eyes. 

 

„Am I fucking interrupting something?“. 

Harry was awake in a second a he immidiately found the source of the loud, strict voice. 

Liam was standing at the door, with his arms crossed on his chest. He probably just got home, because he was still wearing perfectly fitted navy suit. 

Harry was disorientated, until he noticed his own hand on Zayn’s hip. Fuck. They very likely cuddled to each other when they fell asleep. 

„That’s what happens when I leave two sluts in the same room for couple of hours! They just can’t keep their fucking hands off each other!“ 

Liam slammed the door and walked into the room. 

Zayn finally woke up as well. 

„Nothing happened Liam, we just talked and watched tv, that’s all“. 

„Shut the fuck up Zayn. Did I asked for your fucking opinion?“. 

Liam stooped and lifted Zayn’s jaw. 

„You always pretend like you don’t want it but when you have a cock in your proximity, you just can’t control yourself“. 

Zayn laughed. 

„Oh yes Liam, sex is exactly what I’m missing in this house“. 

Liam’s eyes darkened as he grabbed Zayn’s hair. 

„Seems like not being properly fucked at least once a day, doesn’t affect you very well. You’ve been a very naughty boy Zayn…let Harry touching you“. 

„We were sleeping!!! It was an accident, he didn’t try anything“. 

„Oh come on Zayn. You’re a fucking tease! Everybody wants to touch you and fuck you and you know it“. 

Liam sucked on Zayn’s neck hard, leaving a huge red mark there. He was using his teeth, because Zayn screamed loudly. 

„Auch! Get fucking off me!“ 

Slap.

Liam’s hand hit him hard across his face. 

„What was that? Never, ever, tell me to stop, you whore“. 

But Zayn was way too upset right now to control his actions. 

„Well I’m telling you now. Get the fuck off me Liam“. 

He earned another slap and his face was deep shade of red. 

The other man was so much stronger than him, pinning him to the bed.

Liam stood up and start unbottoning his white shirt. 

„Strip“.

He barked at Zayn. 

When he saw no reaction, he hissed quietly. 

„You better get fucking naked or I will help you Zayn and I swear, you will see stars“. 

Harry was watching the whole scene in front of him with fear in his eyes. He felt terrible for the raven haired boy, but Liam scares the shit out of him. 

When he commanded Zayn to strip, he froze. 

„I should probably go to my room…“. 

But Liam's strong hands pushed him deeper into the armchair next to the bed. 

„Stay. You’re going to watch this little show from the first row“.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry’s eyes went probably five times bigger. 

What the hell? Why is Liam forcing him to watch all of this? 

He already felt guilty, because Zayn got punished for his touches and now, he would have to sit there and watch him getting raped? 

Like in a fucking theater? 

Liam put down his shirt and revealed his toned chest. Harry couldn’t help but stare. Liam’s skin was tanned, with thin hair all over his chest, tapering into a line down his abdomen. He looked so manly and dominant, Harry swallowed hard. He felt a bit turned on, even if he didn’t want it at all. 

Liam pulled down his pants, standing in front of them just in tight white boxers. His slight erection was visible through the thin material. 

„I warn you Zayn, don’t fucking test me and get naked or you’ll regret that you were born“. 

Zayn didn’t break the eye contact with Liam and his boxers ended up on the floor. It was the only clothing item he was wearing, so he was lying on the bed, completely naked. 

Harry had not idea where to look, he didn’t want to look at the dark haired boy too hungrily. 

Zayn had defiance in his eyes, after all these months, he still wasn’t ready to obey easily. His nature was wild and stubborn, he just couldn’t change it, even if he tried. 

Liam laid down on him and kissed his lips roughly. He forced Zayn’s lips opened so he could slipped his tongue in with a moan. His hot breath hit Zayn’s ear and the smaller boy sighed. His ears were so much sensitive and Liam knew it. 

He knew the other boy’s body better than his own, so he sucked on the earlobe heavily. Zayn was moaning and tried to put his head away, but Liam held him tightly and whispered. 

„If you were a girl you’d be soaking wet right now. My little princess, so nice and wet for me“. 

Zayn shook his head. Liam talked to him like he was a girl very often in bed and it fucking irritated him. He was a boy! Yes, he might looked a bit feminine for some people, because he was really small and petite, but it really bothered his ego when Liam treated him like a doll. He continued sucking marks on Zayn’s neck and chest, while squeezing his butt hard. 

„Love that little ass of yours. But you know when it looks even prettier? With my cock deep insinde“. 

Liam reached down between Zayn’s legs and stroked his, now semi hard cock for a few times. 

„Oh oh, remind me what you said before? Like, get the fuck off me? I don’t want it? I fucking hate it? Save this for yourself next time, slut. Already hard just from me sucking on your ear“. 

Zayn exhaled desperately. The stronger man knew exactly how to push all his buttons and he used it against him everytime. 

Zayn felt three fingers trying to get into his mouth. 

„Open up Zayn. I'm not using any lube, that’s the part of your punishment“. 

Zayn kept his lips together and looked right into Liam’s eyes. 

„If you won’t open your mouth right fucking now, I will fuck you dry and raw, without prep. If you want to not being able to walk for a week, fine for me“. 

Zayn knew he’s gonna regret this later but fuck it. 

„Your choice“. 

Liam spat and spread Zayn’s legs even wider, holding him under his knees. 

He lined himself at the dark haired boy’s entrance. 

Harry knew this will hurt as hell. 

Liam teased the boy a little bit with the tip of his cock. He smirked when he saw Zayn started shaking. 

„Aww, something’s wrong baby? You know how painful this gonna be, don’t you? But you asked for it….Offered you nice long prep, you know I can open you up really good. But you said no. So now, stay fucking still and take it all like a good little bitch“. 

Liam hissed and slammed into Zayn. One thrust, and his whole lenght was deep inside of the other boy. 

Zayn screamed out so loud, it was like a knife through his body. He arched his back and his head hit the pillow hard. He forgot to breathe for few seconds. 

„You like this sweetheart?“ 

Liam asked and start thrusting in and out of the boy relentlessly. Zayn just couldn’t take it, Liam’s cock was huge and it hurt so fucking bad! 

He tried to move from the stronger man but Liam hold his small hips firmly. 

„You’re not going anywhere you fucking filth. You can take my cock so much better, so start fucking cooperate or I will bring your favourite black shiny dildo and put in into you along with my cock“. 

A pure fear filled Zayn’s eyes. This toy was his nightmare, it was bigger than Liam’s erection and the last time Liam fucked him with it, he was bleeding for two days. 

He hated himself for doing this, but he was so scared. He slowly moved his hips and met Liam’s in the movement. He moaned. 

„There you go. I knew it. You’re such a cockwhore Zayn, you love being fucked hard and dry“. 

Liam pumped into him furiously, when he hit his prostate. He knew where it is, he just took his time. 

Zayn screamed even louder than before. 

Fucking Liam. 

Zayn completely relaxed his muscles and let the man’s cock thrusting into him smoothly. 

No more resistence. 

Liam was abusing his prostate and Zayn was panting underneath him harshly. 

„Oh…almost forgot to mention. Don’t you dare to cum. You will sleep with your dick hard tonight“. 

It didn’t take long and Liam pumped into him for the last time, before a long moan. He sank himself the deepest he could as he came hard. 

His warm seed flowing into the smaller boy. He pulled out, breathing heavily. 

„Fuck. That was great babe. Can’t understand how you can be still so freaking tight“. 

Zayn didn’t answer, just rolled onto his stomach and closed his eyes. 

He was a mess. 

Exhausted, his hole was sore and his cock painfully hard and red. 

He just wanted Liam and Harry to fucking leave him alone. 

But that was not what Liam planned.


	6. Chapter 6

Liam turned his attention to Harry. 

He looked completely fucked up. 

His eyes were dark and full of lust, looking at Zayn’s bare ass shamelessly. 

He was breathing heavily and it was more than obvious, that the scene in front of him didn’t leave him calm. 

„Oh oh…look at you baby. Seems like we’re having a little problem down there“. 

Liam grabbed Harry’s hard erection and he moaned loudly. 

His cock was like a rock and he was desperate. 

Harry felt so fucking guilty for being turned on by Zayn getting fucked roughly. The dark haired boy will never forgive him something like this. His pain got Harry hard and it was so bad! 

Liam whispered to his ear. 

„You like Zayn, don’t you? Admit it. He’s so fucking beautiful, isn’t he? You don’t have to feel bad about it. He’s just meant to be fucked, look at this little tight ass“. 

„No…he…he’s got a really nice personality and…“. 

Liam laughed. 

„Awww, how sweet! Don’t make yourself silly Harry, it probably wasn’t his lovely personality that made your cock this hard. Just say it. It was his sinful body and fuckable face“. 

Zayn was listening to their conversation and he couldn’t be more disgusted. 

Filthy fucking freaks! 

They’re talking about him like he was a piece of meat, like a fucking inferior prostitute! 

He didn’t want any of that. He didn’t choose this life, he was just a small town boy working at the coffee shop, dreaming about love of his life. He never fucking planned to ended up like this. 

He felt Liam’s hand petted his hair and it took all of his self control not to hit him. 

„Hey baby, are you with us?“ 

Zayn was lying quietly, looking at the opposite side of the room. 

„Zaynie?“ 

Liam’s voice rose. 

„Zayn, I’m fucking talking to you, look at me right now“. 

The raven haired boy slowly turned around and looked at Liam with tired eyes. 

„What?“. 

„That’s better sweety. We were just talking with Harry about how gorgeous you are. It’s nice to hear isn’t it?“. 

„Fuck you“. 

Liam decided to ingore it for now.

„As you can see, Harry’s having a little problem in his pants. He’s new here, you know, he deserves some proper welcoming, what do you think?“. 

„Are you fucking serious?“. 

Zayn couldn’t believe his ears. 

He would definitely pass out if Liam made Harry to fuck him. 

He was already in pain, his ass was on fire and he couldn’t even think about another cock going inside. 

It would tear him apart. 

He tried his best to keep his voice calm. 

„Liam…I can’t take it, you know it. I’m way too sore from you. Please…please, don’t make me do it“. 

It was like a ballad for Liam’s ears. 

He loved so fucking much, hearing Zayn beg for something. 

„Oooh, my babygirl is such a mess. You’re sore because my cock is fucking huge right?“ 

„Yes…yes, your cock is so fucking big and I love it but it hurts sometimes you know“. 

„That’s my good little bitch. All calm and submissive, just how I like it. Alright then pretty, if you beg so nicely. I will not make Harry to fuck you, even though it is the only thing he can think about right now“. 

„It’s not!“. 

„Shut up Harry.....You will suck him off baby. Jesus, I know you can do it so well“. 

Zayn’s eyes were full of despair. But he also knew, there is no way out. 

He slowly got off the bed and kneeled in front of Harry. 

He was still naked, with Liam’s cum dried on his inner thighs but he couldn’t care less. 

He put his fingers on waistband of Harry’s sweatpants, when he stopped him. 

„Zayn…you…you don’t have to do this. I’m…I’m totally fine…I…“. 

„Shhhh!“ 

Liam hissed. 

„Don’t ruin the fun Harold! Put your fucking hands away and let him do his job“. 

Harry gave up and Zayn pulled down his sweats and boxers. His erection sprung free and he exhaled. 

The dark haired boy licked his lips and took him into his mouth with no emotions. 

Harry moaned as he felt the wetness and heat of Zayn’t mouth. 

The other boy licked his cock with eyes wide opened and it was the hottest thing Harry ever seen. He was just made for sucking cocks. 

Harry wanted to slap himself for these thoughts. 

Zayn took him deeper and he couldn’t help but bucked his hips. 

„That’s right baby, let it go“. 

He heard Liam’s raspy voice and he just couldn’t hold back anymore. 

He was basically fucking Zayn’s mouth, hitting his throat again and again and it didn’t stop him even when he saw the smaller boy choking hard on his lenght.

Zayn’s cheeks were all wet from the tears and he was gagging so much. 

Harry was in pure extasy, he pushed as deep as he could and his pubic hair touched Zayn’s nose. 

It was too hot to handle, seeing Zayn choking and gagging, big dark eyes full of tears and his lips around his aching cock. 

Liam could probably see he was about to be done.

„Harry, don’t come down his throat. You can come all over his face but don’t make him swallow it“. 

The curly boy did as he was told. 

He pulled out and after few strokes, he came hard over Zayn’s pretty face. 

Zayn’s lips, cheeks, even his hair, all covered in Harry’s cum. 

The curly boy was slowly coming down from his height, with eyes closed. 

This orgasm hit him like never before. But reality, hit him right back. 

He opened his eyes, looking down at the arabic boy, feeling nothing but guilt. 

How could he fucking do this to him? He wanted to be his friend and stand by him through all this shit, but now? 

He was fucking his mouth like three minutes ago! 

He touched Zayn’s face gently but the boy turned away and stood up. 

„Zayn please…“. 

„Don’t fucking touch me Harry“.


	7. Chapter 7

„Aw, don’t be mad at Harry love, you just look too good with a cock in your mouth“. 

Liam laughed and put his trousers on. 

He looked so damn good shirtless. Then just grabbed his shirt and blazer from the floor. 

„Well, Maria will bring you dinner in a bit. You must be exhausted from all the hard work, especially you Zayine, right?".

Zayn didn’t even bother to look at him. 

„Go to hell“. 

„You’re never ever in a fucking mood babe, I don’t get it. Anyway, Harry you can stay or leave to your room, I don’t really care. But one thing. 

Do-not-fuck-Zayn. 

Did you understand me corretly? If I walk into this room and find you between his legs…you don’t wanna know all the things I would do to you“. 

„I…I understand Liam. I won’t touch him I swear“. 

Liam smirked. 

„You really enjoyed the epic blowjob didn’t you?“.

Harry blushed and Zayn was very close to spit. 

Liam rolled his eyes. 

„Well, you can have a nice little girly talk now, sluts“. 

He walked out the room and shut the door behind him. 

Zayn did the same, but with the bathroom door.

He couldn’t wait to wash off all the dirt and tears. He stood under the hot shower for good twenty minutes. This is his life. Sleeping, eating, getting fucked. That’s all. With no way out. 

He finally stopped the water and put on some clean sweatpants and a hoodie. 

Initially, Liam wanted him to wear some nice clothes, like black trousers and fitted shirt, but there was clearly no reason for it. 

He put a towel on his shoulders to dry his hair and walked into the bedroom. 

„I can’t believe you’re still fucking there“. 

Harry was sitting on the same chair, but now, completely dressed. 

„Zayn…I fucked up“. 

„Yes you did. Not get the fuck out“. 

„Zayn please! Listen to me…I would never hurt you. He made me do it, I’m so so sorry“. 

Zayn shook his head. 

„I would understand if you just sit there let me blow you because I know Liam’s a dick and we have to do what he wants. But you were fucking enjoying it too much!! I’m not a freaking doll Harry, I thought I’m more to you than that!“. 

Harry stood and tried to hold the boy’s wrist. 

„You are! I swear Zayn you are. I just got carried away, you were...you were so good and I couldn’t resist“. 

„You are the same as Liam you know that? Fucking sex addict!“. 

Harry bowed his head. 

He was honestly sorry for everything he did. 

Maria walked in and found two boys in a heavy silence. 

„Zayn, Mr. Liam wants me to make sure you’ll eat everything on this plate, because you are loosing weight again. And he said he doesn’t like that“. 

„I don’t give a shit about what he likes or not“. 

„Zayn, please…for me“. 

„Alright…but just for you“. 

When Maria left, Harry spoke up. 

„You starve yourself or what?“. 

„Not your business“. 

„I want you to be okay…“. 

„Don’t put your cock in my mouth and I will be perfectly fine“. 

They finished their food in silence and even when Maria took the plates away, Harry was still sitting by the dark haired boy’s side. 

„You should really leave Harry…wanna be alone“. 

„Let me just lay next to you okay?“. 

Zayn shrugged. 

He didn’t exactly want to be alone, he kind of liked Harry’s presence, but this afternoon definitely left some dark marks on his skin and soul as well. 

Harry was right behind Zayn and he was trying to breathe slow. 

He just loved being this close to the raven haired boy. 

He wasn’t sure about his movements, but he embraced Zayn carefully. Gently, like he could break him. 

Zayn’s big eyes were glued to the screen, which was the only source of light. 

The whole room was dark. 

Harry expected the other boy to push him away but he didn’t. 

Zayn was like a little kitten, he pressed himself closer to Harry’s bigger body and sighed. 

He was always attracted to big men. That’s why he flirted with Liam two years ago and that’s why he’s pressed against Harry right now. 

He liked Harry’s large hands on his body. He felt safe in his embrace. 

Their faces were millimeter from each other. 

It was probably less than a second, when Zayn moved his head a little and their lips suddenly met. 

Harry kissed him gently at first. 

Butterfly kisses on his big soft lips, he didn’t want to rush anything again. 

Zayn was confused and a little scared at the same time. 

It felt really nice but it felt really wrong as well. 

They shouldn’t. 

What are they pretending? 

They are fucking sex slaves, with no power over their own lives. 

They could never be together like this, because Liam will always come in and take one or both of them. 

He pulled away. 

„Something’s wrong?“ Harry’s raspy voice was so sexy. 

„Nothing…we just…we should not doing this“. 

„But you like it right? Then don’t stop“. 

He took Zayn’s head in his big hands and kissed him deeply this time. 

When the other boy opened his mouth to let his tongue in, it was the best feeling. 

Zayn was overwhelmed, because this kiss wasn’t forced or anything. He just really wanted it and it felt so natural. 

Until the door opened. 

 

*Hello guys, I have so many ideas how to continue but I would really love to hear your own requests. Do you have something special on your mind? 

Thank you all so much for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

They both had probably a little heart attack. If the silhouette at the door is Liam, they are so fucking dead. 

The boys immidiately jumped from each other, eyes filled with pure fear. 

After few endless seconds, they finally recognized, it’s a guard who walked in. They could see him smirked even in the dark of the room. 

„Incredible…how fucking horny you are after all the fucks you get. You, the curly bitch, get your ass up and come with me. Mr. Liam wants you in his bedroom right now. I’m pretty sure he’s gonna use all your holes just as you need“. 

Harry froze. 

He absolutely wasn’t comfortable with the idea of Liam doing all the filthy things to him. 

He hoped for a nice long cuddle with Zayn, it was the only thing on his mind. 

„Should I fucking help you?“. 

The guard yelled at him harshly. 

„Harry just go“. 

Zayn whispered. 

The curly boy slowly stood up and followed the guard to Liams bedroom. On the go, he realized, how much they are separated from the rest of the mansion. 

They walked through four doors, all of them secured with a code. There was simply no way to get out of this house!

If Harry thought their rooms were beautiful, it was nothing compared to Liams. His bedrooms were huge and spectacular and it screamed luxury at the first sight. 

Then, he saw Liam. He was sitting on his massive bed, wearing only black robe. He was naked underneath, because Harry didn’t see any lines from boxers. 

„There you are baby. You really thought I would just let you go to sleep after nice blowjob without return the favor? And above that – you’re my new little bitch and I didn’t even fuck you. That’s no good…“. 

Harry swallowed hard. 

Liam stood up and run his thumb over the boys lips. 

„You’re such a pretty boy you know that? I only choose really pretty and needy boys. And you were so needy the night at the club. Didn’t even care about people watching. You would probably ride me in the middle of the dance floor just to satisfy your needs“. 

Harry shook his head furiously. 

„No! Oh my god, I was so drunk Liam, I didn’t even think straight. And you drugged me, don’t you fucking remember?“. 

Liam tugged his hair. 

„I think I need to set some rules in this house. You and the little arabic slut will fucking watch your mouths when you’re talking to me“. 

He pulled his hair so strongly, Harry ended up on the floor with a quiet cry. 

„Hmmm…I knew you will look so good on your knees. Now whore, get me pretty hard, so I can explore the tight hole of yours“. 

Harry knew that defiance is useless, so he slowly untied Liam’s robe. He took his semi hard cock and sucked the tip gently. 

He had to close his eyes to do this. The other man’s cock was getting bigger and bigger and Harry’s chin was coated in saliva after massive choking on it. 

„Enough. Bed“. 

Liam kissed him roughly, before he could even sit on the bed. The kiss was messy and wet. 

„You’re so filthy, oh, I love it so much“. 

Liam whispered and ripped apart Harry’s t-shirt. The curly boy immidiately felt wet tongue on his nipples. He gasped. Liam raised his eyebrow curiously and sucked on the nipple harder. 

Harry nearly cried out. 

„Oh oh…seems like we just found the weak spot? You sluts are so fucking easy to read“. 

He run his palms over Harry’s hairless chest. He was so different from Zayn. Much more bigger, there was a lot more to grab onto. 

Liam wasted no time and get the other boy completely naked in few seconds. Harry tried to cover himself but Liam hold his wrists firmly. 

„Ah ah…none of that baby boy. No shame in my house. I will see your cock and your hole whenever I want, so now, lay down and spread your legs wide. So I can have a nice view on our cock and your hole as well". 

Harry never felt so vulnerable in his life. 

He blinked away tears and slightly parted his thighs. 

„I fucking said spread wide“. 

Liam didn’t wait for him to think about it and forced his legs opened. Harry’s face went red and he looked away from the stonger man. 

„Look at me“. 

So he did. 

„There you go…that’s how I like it, nice and opened. Nothing to hide“. 

He licked the curly boy’s tight hole and Harry panted. Liam definitely knew what he was doing. 

His tongue was skilful and it took only about two minutes, until he passed the rim. 

Harry felt his tongue everywhere, the man was eating him out furiously, coating his hole with wet saliva and he could do nothing but screaming loudly. 

When Liam added one finger, his head hit the pillows hard. 

„You scream like a damn whore, you have no idea how much I love that sound!“. 

Liam was fucking him with two fingers and Harry’s hole was opening up against his will. With three fingers inside of him, Harry was a mess. 

His body was sweaty, same his hair. Liam pulled his fingers out and looked at the boy lustfully. 

„I’m impressed. To Zayn, it took fucking forever to enjoy it at least a little, and I’m not even talking about there is not way to make him scream from pleasure. He rather bites his tongue than show me he likes it. But look at you…few minutes and you’re riding my fingers, screaming so hard the whole mension could hear you. The 300 pounds was the best investment of my life“.

Harry blinked, totally confused. 

„What?“. 

Liam leaned his head to Harry’s ear. 

„You know…I paid your little blonde friend to leave you alone at the club. Naill, is that right?“. 

Harry shivered. 

This can’t be real. 

„You’re lying! Naill would never do something like this to me! He’s my best friend, he would never hand me over to some strange man!“ 

Liam laughed. 

„My dear…You have clearly no idea how powerful money is. It was the easiest way in the world. 

He was chatting with some girl when I took him aside. Told him I kind of need more privacy with you. I have to admit, he hesitated a little. But just until he saw my wallet, you know what I mean? 

You would be surprised how some golden credit cards and a lot of cash can catch people’s attention. I gave him 300 pounds to have some fun with his girl and the deal was done my love. 

He basically sold you, to a fucking stranger. He must have known what I wanted Harry. Of course, he didn’t know about the mansion but it was more than obvious I wanted to get you drunk and fuck you in my car. And he didn’t care babe. He just left. And I can’t be more grateful to that shitty friend of yours“. 

Harry’s jaw dropped.

 

*Hope you like this one! 

Thank you for all the nice comments with good ideas! I will definitely use some of them <3


	9. Chapter 9

Liam obviously didn’t want to waste any more time with this conversation. 

„Anyway darling, where have we been?“. 

He seductively licked his lips and joined them with Harry’s. 

The curly boy was still in shock from the information. He pulled away but Liam grabbed his jaw so strongly, he cried out from pain. 

„Harry, be fucking smarter than Zayn, I know you kinda want this deep inside of you. You know why? Because you love to be handled by a man. By a strong man who can really tame you. And I swear Harry, I’m going to tame you and make you my personal slut so easily“. 

Harry wanted to argue but three fingers slipped into his hole at once, so he could only cream loudly. 

Liam pushed his fingers deeper and the other boy arched his back with a desperate moan. Liam was definitely the most experienced man he ever met. 

„Ride my fingers“. 

The curly boy shook his head in protest but Liam curled his skilled fingers inside of him and found his prostate in less than 30 seconds. Harry bit his lips so hard he could feel the taste of blood in his mouth. 

Liam hit the sweet spot again. 

„Stop it! Liam…fuck, just stop!“. 

„Aww, nice try baby. But know you don’t really mean it. You’re just feeling quilty because you love so much what I’m doing to you“. 

Harry was moaning so loudly, when Liam suddenly took his fingers out. He stood up and walked to the big drawer on the other side of the room. 

He grabbed something and came back to the bed with a smirk on his face. Harry was just looking at him, with big green eyes, sex sweat all over his body and face. 

When he saw the thing in Liam’s hand, his pupils went wider. 

It was a dildo. 

Huge, massive, red dildo. 

It could be about 8 inches and it was ridiculously thick, with fake veins. 

The curly swallowed hard. 

„Well love, I really think that red will suit you very well. Zayn has a black one and he enjoys it a lot“. 

Liam laughed wickedly. 

„Liam….please, please don’t. It’s too big“. 

Liam didn’t seem to listen, he only crawled between Harry’s legs, now sealed together. 

„Spread sweetheart“. 

Harry was on the edge of tears. He wanted the huge fucking thing far away from him. Liam petted his hnee. 

„There’s the deal babe. You’ll spread your legs wide and let me put the dildo slowly inside of you. In that case, I’ll be gentle and use some lube on in. If you decide not to cooperate, I’ll just put it inside dry and fast. It’s up to you“. 

Harry breathed heavily. 

The thing will probably tear him apart even with the lube on, he really didn’t want to imagine the pain without it. 

He slowly separated his legs and Liam covered the dildo with a gel, putting some on Harry’s hole as well. 

He teased his hole with the tip a little bit, then started pushing slowly in, inch by inch. Harry shouted from pain. 

The stretch was unbearable, the burn was so strong, he almost pass out from it. 

„It hurts so much! Please, please, stop! I can’t take it, it hurts so bad!“ 

His cheeks were wet from tears. The other man finally got the whole lenght inside of Harry. 

„You look so beautiful like that Harry, you don’t even know“. 

„Please, please, take it out!“ 

„But honey, we just started“.

When he moved the dildo back and forth, Harry saw stars. The pain was too overwhelimg to let him think straight. 

Now, Liam was actually fucking him properly with the thing, going kind of slow but hard and deep. 

Harry was powerless, he just let the fucking dildo slipping in and out of his body. 

When it hit his prostate, it was a mixtured feeling of pain and pleasure and he couldn’t even decide. 

He was a sweaty mess, brown culrs all over the place, grabbing the sheets beneath him firmly. It seemed like hours and hours for Harry, until Liam took the toy out of him. 

„Nice and opened for me, I’ve been waiting for this for so long baby. From the very first second I saw you at the club. I knew I had to have you, fuck you, wreck you, own you“. 

He whispered with a lust in his voice and pushed into Harry slowly. 

He moaned when he felt Harry’s tight heat around his lenght. 

He put the boy’s legs over his shoulders to get a better access and started pounding info him furiously. 

His thrusts were hard and deep, didn’t give the curly boy a second of a break. 

He was just abusing his sore hole over and over again. For the third time this evening, he found Harry’s spot and make sure he’ll hit it with his tip everytime. 

Harry couldn’t do anything, just watching his own cock getting harder and with a help of Liam’s hand, he was rock hard in two minutes. 

Liam was stroking him harshly, while thrusting into him . He wanted to destroy this boy so much. 

„Cum for me Harry“. 

He spat and put more presure on Harry’s swollen cock. 

„I said fucking cum!“ 

It was too much of everything and Harry let it all go. 

He released his load all over his stomach and Liam’s hand. Seeing Harry broken like this sent the other man over the edge and he came deep inside him. 

After few minutes of silence, Liam spoke up. 

„Go to your room now. Wanna sleep“. 

It took all of Harry’s self control not to spit on Liam’s face. He stood up, his whole body shaking and his ass on fire. 

He could barely walk. He reached the door when he heard Liam again. 

„Almost forgot to mention. I am hosting a little party tomorrow night, just for few close friends you know. It will be so much fun. Oh, tell Zayn that Louis is coming. He’s gonna be thrilled“. 

Liam closed his eyes with a devilish smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Zayn rolled his eyes. 

„Great. So I’m gonna see the asshole again, that’s fucking amazing“. 

Harry blinked. The raven boy seemed to be upset from the very first second Harry mentioned Louis’s name. 

„Uhm…Guess you don’t like him a lot“. 

Zayn laughed desperately. 

„No Harry, I don’t. Well, all of Liam’s friends are dicks, of course, no one normal would be friend with him, but Louis…hate him so fucking much“. 

Harry was more and more curious. He was sitting on Zayn’s bed, watching the other boy bitting his lips nervously. 

„What is he like?“. 

Zayn sighed. 

„He’s fucking sassy, arrogant and mean. He thinks he can rule the world and can have everyone he wants. I met him only twice, but you have no idea how he treated me. On top of it…“ 

Zayn pointed on a small scar under his left eye. 

„That’s because of him“. 

Harry’s pupils went wide. 

„He hit you?“. 

Zayn cocked his head. 

„No…it’s kind of a long story. Liam invited a few people over, including Louis. They’ve known each other since childhood or whatever. You should know that Liam hosts these parties mainly because he likes to show off us. His slaves. He loves talking shits about what he does to us and how we fucking love it, how much of a sluts we are for him…it’s disgusting. When I met Louis, I could see he was kind of into me. He had sexual comments on me all the time and he didn’t take his eyes off of me. I thought it was just a fun for him, you know, to tease. Around 2 in the morning, there was only me, Louis and Liam in the room. Liam had a phone call so he left us a went outside. Louis didn’t waste a fucking second and made a move on me. He tried to kiss me and touch me, but when I pushed him away, he got angry and grabbed my hair so I ended up on my knees. He said he will hurt me so bad if I won’t suck him off. Said that I’m only a filthy whore and nothing more. He pulled out his cock but Liam came back before he could even put it into my mouth“. 

Harry was listening quietly, feeling sting of a jelaousy. He already hated this Louis for touching Zayn. 

„What was next? I can’t even imagine how mad at him Liam was. I mean..he obviously adores you“. 

Zayn laughed. 

„You think that Harry? Well, not exactly. Liam never hit me as hard as that night. I thought he broke my cheekbone, I was pretty sure about that. He was wearing his family ring and it cut my skin – that’s why I have the scar. Of couse Louis never told him the truth. He said that I was trying to seduce him. Fucking liar. My body was covered with purple and red marks when Liam was done with me next morning“. 

Harry shook his head. 

„That’s so twisted! How could Liam even think you would be that stupid?“. 

„Because Louis is his friend Harry. And I am only his bitch, so there was like a zero chance he would believe me over him. You should have seen the smirk on Louis’s face, he was so proud of himself“. 

Harry exhaled. 

„Do you like him? I mean…obviously not his personality, but the way he looks“. 

Zayn faltered. 

„Well...he’s hot. He’s not as big as Liam, but he’s tanned and toned and kind of classy. His eyes are sky blue and there's just something about him". 

Harry swalloved. He fucking needed to stop getting upset everytime he heard from Zayn that someone else is hot. 

„Is he hotter than me?“. 

Zayn raised his eyebrow and Harry immidiately realized how dumb that sounded. 

„Forget about it“. 

„Are you jelaous Harry?“ 

„Of course I’m not, we’re not a couple or something“. 

Zayn nodded slowly, not sure he was buying that. 

„That’s right…To answer your question, I’m more attracted to you, because I like big men“. 

He leaned forward to lick Harry’s lips gently. It was like butterfly wings and Harry’s whole body shivered. 

„So you like big men hm?“. 

The curly boy whispered to his ear. 

„Because they can do something like this to you“. 

He pushed Zayn deep into the mattress and held him tightly. Zayn groaned as he kissed him hungrily and slipped tongue into his wet hot mouth. Their kiss was interrupted by Maria, who walked in quietly. She put a huge pile of clothes on the bed. 

„Harry, this is for you. Mr. Liam wants you to look classy and presentable tonight, because he’s having guests. Hope it will fit you“. 

She turned her attention to the other boy. 

„Zayn, please, wear something nice. Mr. Liam bought you a lot of clothes, so, wear it. Don’t get yourself into unnecessary trouble“. 

When she left, Zayn sighed. 

„We should probably get ready for the stupid party downstairs. Can’t wait for Liam and his fucked up conversation and for all of his high-fed friends in taylored suites and shiny shoes“. 

Harry was watching Zayn putting on some black skinny jeans, low cut tank top and a fitted black blazer. He looked amazing. The top revealed his tattoos against the dark skin tone and Harry had to admit, it was one of the sexiest things he’s ever seen. 

 

Zayn was standing by the window of his room, watching all the fancy cars arriving. 

He could not be more annoyed with this situation and he would love to lock himself in the room until everyone’s gone. 

One of the cars caught his attention. This black shiny thing must have cost fortune and he was wondering who is the owner of this treasure. Finaly, the door opened and he saw a young man got off. 

Perfect black suite with a bow, perfect shoes, perfect tan, perfect haircut. 

Zayn froze. 

It was Louis.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry couldn’t be more nervous, walking down the stairs. 

They had a guard behind their back and they could already hear soft music and different types of voices. He looked at Zayn. He didn’t seem to be bothered, walking confidendly right next to him and his face showed only one expression – I don’t give a fuck. 

They finaly got to the main living room. The palce was richly decorated, Liam definitely tried the hardest to impress all of these people. 

Flowers, chrystal glasses and bottles of expensive champagne. Everything you could ask for at the high-class party. 

As they walked in, Zayn felt all eyes on them, almost burning into his skin. He shivered. 

He didn’t care about these strangers, but it was such a weird feeling, knowing, that they know. 

They know who he is. 

He’s the boy that Liam fucks and keeps locked in the room. 

He tried to keep himself as calm as possible. 

He would love to reach for Harry’s hand, but he already noticed Liam. This move could be a danger zone for both of them. 

Liam gave him a sharp look, then hissed between his teeth. „Come here“. 

Zayn swallowed hard, when he saw the group of people Liam was talking to. 

Of course that fucking Louis was there! 

He caught Louis’s eyes. They were blue as laguna, freaky and devilish. 

„What took you so long loves?“ Liam grabbed Zayn’s arm and kissed him briefly. 

He always acts super nice and gentle around other people, doesn’t let them see the monster inside of him. 

„Guess your Barbie must be 100% sure about the hair and outfit, right Zayn?“. 

The raven hair boy exhaled. He wanted to punch Louis into his sassy, confident face. 

Liam squeezed his wrist. 

„Sure Louis. My boys always want to be hot for me, you know. Speaking of boys…I would like to introduce you Harry. My newest toy. Isn’t he fucking gorgeous?“. 

Harry just stood there awkwardly, felt like an animal in the zoo. 

Louis turned his attention to the curly boy and looked at him curiously. 

His eyes were so intense, Harry almost felt naked in front of him. 

„Hmmm…he’s actually really nice Liam, good job with that. Kind of a big a man huh?“. Louis reached forward to touch Harry’s chest. 

The boy wanted to step aside but Liam grabbed his shoulder. 

„Let him“. 

„What?“. 

„Let him touch you. No more questions“. 

Louis’s hands were already on his body, exploring the long torso of him. 

He gripped Harry’s hips and the curly boy blushed deeply. 

He was a bit insecure about his hips and tummy. He was, let’s say, curvy, in this area. 

Especially if he doesn’t work out. 

Surprisingly, Louis seemed to be enjoying it. He squeezed his skin tighter. 

„I like him. There’s more to grab onto. Not like this skinny bitch“. 

Zayn rolled his eyes, and small „Fuck you“ escaped his lips. 

„How’s he in bed?“ Louis asked casually, like he was asking about the weather. 

Liam spoke up. 

„Well, a little hesitant from the beginning but a lot more submissive than Zayn. Almost no hard work with him. When you get him hard, he will do fucking whatever you want“. 

Harry felt his blood boiling, but didn’t dare to say anything. 

Louis cocked his head and took a sip of his champagne. 

„Told you many times Liam, you’re way too mild on Zayn, seriously. He needs a fucking discipline and really strong hands. I would fuck the pride out of him, he needs to know his fucking place“. 

There were flames in Zayn’s angry eyes. 

„Could you fucking keep your shits for yourself?“. 

Louis smirked. 

„He obviously has zero respect Liam, that’s what I’m talking about“. 

Liam pulled Zayn’s shirt roughly. 

„Fucking behave or you won’t remember your own name tomorrow“. 

„Hmm, interesting“. 

The arabic boy muttered ironically. 

Slap. 

Liam hit him as hard across the right cheek, he almost fell on the floor. 

„One-Last-Fucking-Warning“. 

Zayn’s face was on fire and he felt so ashamed, getting another slap in front of Louis. 

The tanned man just smiled. 

„Good hit Liam. Look how calm and quiet he’s now. Oh, you have no idea how I would wreck this little slut. Actually, when you have a new boytoy now….my offer is still on. Plus – a double price. I think it would be the deal of your life“. 

Zayn blinked. 

„What are you two talking about?“. 

Liam rolled his eyes. 

„Louis basically wants to buy you“. 

„What? Are you fucking serious?“. 

„Calm down Zayn, you’re not going anywhere, it’s just a conversation. You’re fucking mine“. Liam turned his face to Louis. 

„Sorry man. Not for sale“. 

After another fifteen minutes of shitty talking, Zayn just couldn’t stay there anymore. 

Thankfully, Liam let him go to the smaller living room, connected to the main one. 

There was a huge terrace and Zayn was allowed to smoke there during the parties. 

He pulled lighter from his pocket and inhaled. 

The cold air was so calming and it was exactly what he needed for his burning face and mind. 

There was no way to describe how much he hated Louis. 

Of course, Liam treats him like a shit as well, but Louis would probably kill him.

Through it all, Zayn must admit he looked really good tonight. Which pissed him off even more. 

Louis was such a prick, but he still could see the hidden sexuality under the perfectly fitting suit. 

Zayn was just standing there, looking at the stars. It was such a beautiful night and it made him think about his family and friends. 

What are they doing right now? He would give anything to see them, to hug them. 

This emotional moment didn’t last very long, because the arabic boy heard the door opened, following by steps towards the tarrace. 

He shivered. 

Who the fuck could it be?

 

*Can't decide ladies!! Do you want Larry or Zouis? :)) Let me know.


	12. Chapter 12

Zayn threw the cigarette over the railing and took a few steps forward. 

He winced. 

The lights in the room went out and only two small lamps in the corners were still on. 

This was so strange, but Zayn didn’t admit to himself he’s a little bit scared. There’s a fucking party right behind the door, there’s no reason for fear! 

It’s probably just Liam messing with him, because he was stuck at the terrace for too long. 

„Liam?“.

No response. 

„Liam, this isn’t funny. Fucking okay, I’m coming back“. 

He walked into the room, seeing nobody in there. This was so strange. 

He shook his head and took the handle, wanted to get outta here. He tried again. What the fuck?! 

„It’s locked babe“. 

The voice behind him scared the shit out of him. 

He absolutely didn’t notice Louis before, sitting in the armchair quietly. He played with a small key in his hand. 

His face almost mysterious. 

Zayn sighed. 

„Open the fucking door Louis, now“. 

„Why the rush princess? We have a plenty of time“. 

„No we fucking don’t. Liam is probably already looking for me and I don’t wanna ended up beaten just because of your stupid games. Open the damn door“. 

Louis smirked and stood up. 

„Don’t worry love. Liam is too busy showing off his new little slut, he doesn’t need you right now. Actually….maybe he doesn’t need you at all. He seems to be so into Harry. Don’t you think?“. 

Zayn exhaled. 

He was so done with this conversation. 

„I don’t give a shit who’s Liam into, just let me the fuck out!“. 

He almost screamed, which earned him a swift slap. 

The arabic boy gasped in surprise. 

He definitely didn’t expect this one. 

„You really need to keep your voice down Barbie, or I will have to use some other ways to shut you up“. 

„Don’t fucking call me like that!“ 

„Aw, but you’re such a baby doll. Your long lashes, plump lips, small ass, slim waist..admit it, even Liam treats you like a girl in bed“. 

„Done with your monologue?“. 

Louis narrowed his lips into a thin line. 

„Don’t appreciate your attitude very much Zayn. You have obviously no fucking idea who you are talking to“. 

Zayn rolled his eyes and grabbed a bottle of whisky from table next to him and took a really long sip, right from the bottle. 

„Why are we here actually Louis?“. 

„If you don’t remember…we have some unfinished business. I guess we stopped there“. 

Louis breathed into Zayn’s ear and touched the buckle of his belt. 

Zayn pushed his hand away and took another sip. 

„Not attracted, sorry“. 

The other man pulled his hair. 

„Oh yes you are. You’ve been thinking about me since the first moment you saw me. Just admit it! Do you think about when Liam fucks your? Do you wish it was me? Between your spread thighs?“. 

His lips touched Zayn’s neck briefly and the arabic boy shivered. 

In fact, sometimes he was thinking about Louis. 

He couldn’t explain it, but sometimes, you have the best sex with the person you hate the most. 

Ha hated Liam as well, but Liam could be also nice and gentle if he wanted. 

But Louis could be only arrogant, haughty and just a total prick. 

Maybe it was the whisky, maybe it was some hidden feeling that was craving to be revealed. Zayn didn’t even realized that and they kissed. 

Louis eyes went wide. 

„I knew it. I fucking knew you want me. Liam said you’re frigid, but that’s a fucking bullshit. He just doesn’t know how treat you, how to fuck you properly. He told me you never screamed from pleasure. But you will today, I can guarantee“. 

Louis pulled him closer and kissed the other boy passionately, holding him firmly. 

Zayn’s head was spinning, he knew he had to stop. 

„Stop. Louis stop. Don’t want that“. 

He hated himself for the weak voice. The other man just smirked. 

„Don’t lie to yourself sweety. You’re willing to be fucked“. 

He buried his face info Zayn’s neck and he moaned loudly. Louis sucked the dark skin, bitting it and scratching it with his fingernails. 

Once again, Zayn tried to push him away. 

„Don’t fight it. I will show you how a real man fucks“. 

This situation was so twisted and it was hapenning so fast. 

There was a red light in Zayn’s head, telling him to stop right fucking now. He even knew all the consequences, Liam will surely kill him. 

Suddenly, they were on the floor, Louis on top of him. 

They were kissing furiously, he could feel the other man’s tongue deep inside his mouth. 

The kiss was wet and greedy and Zayn’s neck covered with fresh red marks all over. 

He threw back his head, at the feeling of soft skin between Lous’s teeth. It was filthy and nasty and his body was responding to all of that. 

His shirt was thrown away and Louis’s lips were locked around his hardening nipple. He stopped for a second, sitting on Zayn’s chest quietly, staring at him. 

„I’ve been waiting for this moment for 16 fucking months. The fact, that Liam could have you every single day, was torturing me“. 

Zayn swallowed. 

„Why me huh?“. 

„Have no idea Zayn. There’s some fucking chemistry around you, that drives me mad“. 

A loud knock on the door brought Zayn back to the reality. „Zayn?! Open the fuck up!“. 

„Ignore it“. 

Louis whispered. 

„That’s fucking Liam, he’s gonna…“ his sentence was interruped by Louis’s hands on his throat. 

His eyes went wide when Louis gripped his neck. 

„I said…Ignore it“. 

The press was getting stronger and Zayn realized he can’t breathe. The man above him looked like in trance, watching him fighting for air. 

He finaly loosened the grip. 

„You look the best like that“. 

„You’re fucking psycho!“. 

„A little throttling never killed nobody…“ Louis sang with a smirk on his face. 

„That’s one of my many kinks. You’re gonna love it“. 

He squeezed the arabic boy’s neck again and bit his nipple at the same time. 

Zayn moaned loudly from pain and pleasure mixed together. 

This night is gonna be one way ticket to hell.


	13. Chapter 13

He breathed heavily into Zayn’s ear. 

„If I were Liam, I would force you to be naked around me all the time. Nothing in my way to fuck you, oh, I would love it. Such a good cockslut“. 

„I’m not a….“. 

He grabbed the arabic boy’s jaw. 

„Oh yes you are darling. Keep pretending you’re just a poor victim, but we both know you were all over Liam when you met him. Little impressed with that nice car and cash he gave to you? Admit it sweetheart, you were dying to be filled with his big fat cock. I don’t judge you…I like whores like you“. 

He slipped his tongue back into Zayn’s mouth and squeezed his bum. 

He held firmly his ass cheeks, as he kissed the trail from his belly button to the waistband of his boxers. 

He touched his groin and the darker boy moaned. 

„Oh oh, what do we have here? Rock hard cock? I guess it is“. 

Louis was stroking him through the material of his jeans and boxers and Zayn rocked his hips forward. 

It was something about Louis that felt so damn good and sexy. Louis undid his pants and pulled down boxers just enough to reveal his own cock. 

It wasn’t as long as Liam’s, but it was still a good size and very thick. 

„On your knees Zayn. And suck fucking hard“. 

Zayn didn’t know why but he did as he was told. 

He found himself on his knees, Louis’s penis just inch from his face. He licked his lips. 

„Take it babe. Like a good boy, come on“. 

Louis pushed a little on his lips. 

They finaly parted and all his lenght disappeared in Zayn’s mouth. Louis sighed. 

„Fuck. This filthy mouth of yours is so hot and wet…let me fuck it, oh shit".

Zayn furiously shook his head „no“, but the other man didn’t wait for his permission. 

He started fucking his throat, fingers lost in Zayn’s hair, messing it completely. 

As the smaller boy moaned around his cock, Louis was almost done, because these vibrations were really intense. 

Zayn could feel tears in his eyes and his chin was covered with saliva. 

If was filthy and hot. He licked avidly the thick vein under Louis’s cock, like his life depends on it. 

The man above him pushed as deep as he could and he tilted his head. 

„Fuck…you were born for this Zayn“. 

He pulled out and kissed the boy hard. 

„Liam has no fucking idea how many things he could do to you. Sofa. Now“. 

Zayn just didn’t know why the fuck he’s listening to him but again, he got up and stumbled to the big leather sofa in the middle of the room. 

He felt like he was dreaming, feeling Louis’s hands on his ass, undoing his belt and trousers, which ended up at his ankles, along with boxers. 

He was completely naked. 

Usually, Zayn was extremely shy and uncertain about his body. 

Nobody ever gave him a reason, but he kind of didn’t like how thin his body is. 

But in front of Louis, he didn’t feel awakward or something. 

Louis stroke his cock and licked the tip a little bit. Zayn shivered. 

„Sit down on me“. Louis whispered. The arabic boy sat astride on him and moaned loudly as their cocks met. 

„I’m gonna make you scream so fucking much, the whole house will know you’re getting fucked on my cock“. 

He played a little with the other boy’s entrance, then he pushed the index finger in. 

It didn’t feel great, because it was dry and raw. Zayn shifted, it was really uncomfortable. 

„Louis..we need some…“. 

„Too bad babe, don’t have any lube, you will have to take it nice and naturally“. 

He added another finger and Zayn bit his lips. 

Louis was working his fingers in and out, using a bit of a spit as a moisture. 

He managed three in when he pulled out. 

„Come on, sit on my cock“. 

Zayn sighed. Liam is going to kill him. But there was no way out, he felt Louis’s hands on his hips, lining his cock to his entrance and slowly pushing him down on it. 

Zayn threw his head back as he felt the other man’s cock stretching him. 

For one second he thought he should back off. 

Too late. 

Louis pushed his hips and entered him. 

Zayn breathed heavily. 

He started panicing. What is he doing? What about Liam? 

Louis was now fully inside of him, holding the tanned boy firmly. 

„Ride me. Ride me hard like a good bitch your are“. 

Zayn started moving slowly, he felt so stretched, because the cock was damn thick. 

He began to move up and down, making Louis’s cock almost come out and then slamming back down on it. 

It was so intense, he couldn’t stop riding him furiously, meeting Louis’s hips halfway as the man pounded into him. 

The air was filled with sweat and sex and they could only hear the noise of wet bodies smacking together. 

But after five minutes, there was another noise it the room and the door opened. 

Of course that Liam had a spare key, it was his own fucking house. 

Zayn froze and his face went white. 

He could see clearly how shocked Liam is, standing at the door, mouth slightly opened and there was a fire in his eyes. 

He inhaled and slammed the door as hard, that the chandelier almost fell down from the ceiling. 

„Oh, hello Liam. Just having a little private party, actually you might wanna join“. 

Louis seemed to be absolutely cool with this situation but Zayn was about to pass out. 

Liam didn’t say a word, just walked slowly to the couple on the sofa. 

„You’re fucking dead Zayn“.


	14. Chapter 14

„Where’s Harry?“. 

Louis asked conversationally, like there was nothing more important just going on. Liam gave him a sharp look. 

„In his room. With a guard. All the bitches need to be locked because once you give them a little space…they get out of control“. 

Liam spat a grabbed Zayn’s hair. 

„I actually wonder what you were thinking when you decided to get fucked by my best friend, in my own fucking house, during my party. Are you fucking mental Zayn? Or is it on purpose to piss me off? Well, good job but I can fucking promise you, that the past two years were a pink paradise compared to what I’m gonna do to you“. 

„Sounds like fun, may I watch at least?“ Louis giggled. 

„You“ 

Liam pointed his finger at him 

„Shut the fuck up. I will deal with you later“. 

„I…I was drunk“. 

Zayn whispered, unable to control his voice. 

„Oh really? Bullshit Zayn, do you really think I’m that stupid?“. 

Liam was pissed like never before. 

„You know, honestly, I thought Harry is the slutty one. He clearly enjoys sex and it’s easy to control him, but I was fucking wrong. You Zayn, are fucking filthy, shameless whore. I don’t even wanna know how many cocks were up in your ass before, fuck“. 

This sentence drove tears into the dark boy’s eyes. 

„Liam…you fucking know!“. 

This caught Louis’s attention. 

„What is he talking about?“. 

Liam rolled his eyes. 

„He told me he was a virgin. Like with men. I was his first. But I really doubt that right now“. 

„Holy shit! So you were the only one who fucked his ass?“. 

Liam smirked at Louis. 

„Ya, since now you fucking horny idiot“. 

„Oooh, sorry for that, but he looks so good sitting on a cock“. 

Zayn realised Louis’s cock is still inside of him. It was softening, but still a little hard. He tried to move up but Liam’s sharp voice stopped him. 

„Stay still bitch“. 

Zayn blinked. 

„What?“. 

„Two rules from now. You will keep you filthy mouth shut and you will do everything I say. With no fucking word. I’m really bored with your frigid shits, when obviously…you need to be filled a lot“. 

Zayn gasped but didn’t dare to say a single word. 

Louis watched the whole situation curiously. Liam walked over, now standing behind Zayn. 

„Well, it seems like one cock is just not enough for you. You’re probably too much of a slut and your horny ass needs to be filled a little bit better“. 

He pushed Zayn’s shoulders and force him onto Louis. They both moaned in surprise. Liam continued. 

„Louis…get your cock nice and hard again“. 

Louis caught Liam’s eyes and he knew exactly what is going on. He just smirked wickedly and queezed the arabic boy’s bum. 

„That’s it, touch him to get horny“. 

Zayn was absolutely confused. What is this all about? He expected Liam to drag him upstairs in the very moment he walked into the room and now, he wanted him to fuck with Louis in front of him? 

Zayn felt the cock inside of him hardening and stretching him again. He shifted. Louis’s hands all over his hips and stomach, Liam’s on his back. He almost screamed in shock when Liam sucked his neck painfully and bit his shoulder. 

„Ride him“. 

Liam whispered deeply. Zayn shook his head, because this was getting extremly weird but the man behind him forced him. 

„I said fucking ride him! I think you know this is not the best moment to argue with me“. 

Zayn's mind was spinning and he couldn’t believe what was happening. He started moving on Louis’s penis, trying not to moan. 

Liam was torturing his nipples from behind, while sucking his neck and ears. Air in the room got as hot as never before. Zayn felt Liam’s erection through the material of his pants, when he suddenly heard the zipper opening. 

„Do you…do you want me to suck you off?“ he asked hesitatingly. No answer. 

„Liam..?“. 

„No. Don’t want you to suck me off“. 

Zayn was even more confused, but only until Louis laid flat on the sofa. 

„W-what are you doing?“. 

He knew the answer within a second. 

Liam’s fully erected cock brushed around his hole. 

„You know baby, if one cock is not enough, how about two?“. 

He lined himself to the already filled entrance. 

„No! Liam fuck! You can’t do this, it’s too much!“. 

„That’s what you asked for. So fucking take it“. 

„No please! Please, you will hurt me, Liam, I beg you“. 

Liam smirked. 

„Sorry, don’t really care“. 

He started pushing a little harder and Zayn screamed loudly. It was the worst pain in his life. 

He felt like he was tearing apart and dug his nails into Lous’s chest. 

„Stop! Please stop! I can’t!“. 

„Oh yes, you can“. 

Liam forced himself into the boy and his cock settled right next to Louis’s. Zayn’s whole body was on fire, tears rolling down his face. 

They didn’t use any lubrication, it was dry and raw and fucking painful. But the worst moment was, when both men started pulling their cocks in and out of him. 

„God, this is amazing! I knew he can take it, he’s such a whore“. 

Louis panted, holding the boy’s hips firmly. 

„Please stop!“. 

Liam just laughed and increased his pace. 

Zayn was absolutely wrecked. He was just there, taking two huge cocks at once and he never felt this humiliated. 

„You like it? Of course you do, you’re a fucking prostitute“. 

„I’m not!“. 

Liam grabbed his hair and rammed into the boy hard. 

„Say it. Say you are a slut“. 

Another hard thrust. 

„I’m a slut! Fuck, Liam, I’m your whore“. 

„Say you never, ever gonna cheat on me again. That my cock is the best and you love it“. 

Liam was getting closer with every word Zayn said with his broken voice. 

„I love your cock so much. It’s the best I’ve ever had. And I will never cheat on you“. 

He repeated mechanically. 

Louis sighed. 

„God, he’s so hot talking like that“. 

He squeezed the dark boy’s hips and came into him with especially hard thrust. 

Liam was right after him, filling the boy with his hot cum. 

Zayn felt on the floor, absolutely exhausted, the pain was unbearable. 

He realised Liam’s shadow above him. 

„Well, we’ve just begun“.


	15. Chapter 15

Zayn was really impressed by himself that he didn’t pass out. He couldn’t move because the pain was too much and he was bit in a shock as well. 

He felt the mix of cums dripping down his thighs and it was like a fucking cherry on top of his humiliation. 

Suddenly, a hand smacked his ass harshly.

„Well, this was a really good fuck Zaynie! Just between us...I knew you're gonna be good in bed. Can say I have a sense for it". 

The raven hair boy closed his eyes. Louis’s voice was like a sting. 

„Honestly, I didn’t expect this reversal of the situation but you know…definitely can’t complain“. 

Louis laughed like this was the best joke ever. 

„Anyway hottie, thanks for the fuck, guess I’ll see you around soon“. 

He walked out the door with Liam behind him. Liam didn’t bother to lock the door. Zayn looked too miserable for a an escape. 

When he came back, there was a moment of silence. Zayn had no idea what to expect, but he knew, that it won’t be anything good. Liam walked around the room slowly and Zayn shivered. 

„Why?“. 

He finaly spoke up. 

No answer. 

„I fucking asked why Zayn“. 

„Why what?“. 

The smaller boy earned a slight kick. 

„It’s really not wise playing dumb right now. You have no idea how much you fucked up. I actually bought all the „good and sensitive boy“ shit from you. But look at you…just a typical whore like all the others. Taking two cocks at once without a problem“. 

„Did I have a fucking choice?! You didn’t ask me Liam, you two just rammed your cocks into me, it was nothing pleasureable in case you’re wondering“. 

„You have fucking nerves talking to me like this. I will fucking break you, you won’t remember your own name when I’m done with you“. 

„Maybe you should just kick me out, when you have Harry now“. 

Liam raised his eyebrow. 

„What? Are you jealous of Harry? You just wanted a fucking attention. That’s why you hooked up with Louis“. 

„Fuck you Liam, this is ridiculous!“. 

„Oh no no, this is a fucking true. You missed my cock so much right love? Don’t worry, you will get a ton of this very soon, I’ll fuck the shit out of you, you attention whore“. 

Zayn was kind of shocked by his own thoughts. 

He actually didn’t know why he ended up with Louis on the sofa. Yes, he was attractive but Zayn never thought about him in a sexual way. 

Why now? Is there something about Liam’s words? 

Is it even possible to care about attention from someone who constantly hurts you so bad? It’s not possible….it just can’t be. 

Liam didn’t let him to think about it too long. 

„Get up“. 

Zayn finaly tried to move a little bit. It wasn’t easy at all, his lower part was burning as hell and his legs were like made of paper. 

But he didn’t dare not to listen. 

Liam threw his boxers on him. 

„Put them on. And wait. The guard will come and take you upstairs. It’s about time to start with you real punishment“. 

The tanned boy was completely broken. He waited for the guard like he was waiting for the death sentence. The man grabbed his arm and dragged him up the stairs. 

The party was obviously over, the house was empty, guiet and dark. 

They entered Zayn’s room and he almost cried. They were already chains attached to the headboard and he hated them so fucking much. He remembered his first few weeks he spent all tied up and he was scared as fuck he will have to go through this again. 

He knew what was coming…and that there was nothing he could do about it. 

He lay down on the bed with tears in his eyes and let the guard secure his hands to the headboard. The huge man pulled down his boxers and spread his legs to tie up his ankles as well. 

Zayn felt so vulnerable and embarrassingly in front of him. 

The guard smirked. 

„I don’t know what you did but I’ve never seen Mr. Liam this furious. This will be hell for you“. 

He laughed and checked for the last time, that Zayn really couldn’t move on the bed. 

Meanwhile, he noticed the dried cum between the boy’s legs. 

„So fucking disgusting. You never have enough huh? Always wondered why he’s keeping little bitch like you, but you probably know how to use your holes“. 

Zayn’s head hit the pillow. He probably rather be dead. This was a nightmare. 

His eyes went wide when the guard pulled out a gag and put it on his mouth. Liam rarely used gags…he must have been truly pissed. 

The last straw was a blindfold. That was it. 

He was chained to the bed, he couldn’t move. He had a gag and a blindfold on and his legs spread wide. He was scared, so scared. Liam maybe had some feelings for him, but when he saw him with Louis, it was probably all gone. 

Why the fuck did he do it? 

He just couldn’t find the answer and in the back of his mind he was wondering, if this action had something to do with Harry’s presence at the house.


	16. Chapter 16

Liam stormed into the room and slammed the door as hard, it almost fell off the hinges. 

Harry woke up immidiately, looking absolutely drowsy and confused. It was like 2 in the morning and he probably fell asleep while he was waiting for any news about Zayn.

The party got really weird and Harry still didn’t understand what actually happened. He was standing next to Liam, who was chatting with his guests, when Zayn excused himself and went to the terrace, just to have a cigarette. 

Half an hour passed and he was still not coming back and of course, Liam noticed he was missing. When he realised, that Louis disappeared as well, he got extremely nervous and rash. He called the guard, who threw Harry into his room, like he was in a mortal danger or something. 

The curly boy had no idea what happened behind the closed door, but he was worried about Zayn a lot. 

Especially now, when he saw Liam this angry. 

He was sitting on his bed, watching Liam walking around with a half empty bottle of champagne in his hand, which probably left after the party. 

„Uhm…are you okay?“. 

Not like Harry actually cared, but the silence was so freaking heavy. 

„Do I look fucking OK?“. 

The curly boy just swallowed. 

„Did you find Zayn?“ he tried another topic, which wasn’t the best idea at all. 

Liam took a long sip from the bottle and wiped his mouth with a sleeve of his perfect white shirt. 

„Ya, I did. I found Zayn. In the living room, on the sofa. Oh, and on Louis’s cock, to be exact“. 

Harry thought he didn’t hear correctly. 

„What?“. 

„Yes. The fucking filthy whore was riding my best friend’s dick and didn’t even bother to get off of it, when I walked in. He’s fucking lucky I didn’t beat him right away, because I’m not sure he would make it out alive“. 

Harry’s heart dropped. 

What? What is this all about? Zayn hated Liam so much and he hated Louis even more, he wasn’t into sex and he avoided it as much as possible. 

And now, he got fucked by Louis right in front of Liam’s eyes? He shook his head. 

„That doesn’t make any sense“. ¨

Liam smirked. 

„He kind of said he’s jealous of you. He wanted my attention back“. 

He took another gulp from the bottle and laughed. 

„You should have seen your face right now, guess the only one who’s jealous in this house is you“. 

Harry’s face went deep red and the other man petted his hair. 

„Did you really believe he has feelings for me? Come on Harry…you watched too many romantic movies. I quite liked the thought, but…whatever. Louis texted me few minutes earlier. Told me to check Zayn, because he poured some shit into his drink when we weren’t watching. I have no fucking clue when and how he did it, but when it comes to sex, Louis can be very inventive. It was something new so he was not sure about the reaction and he’s a bit worried about him now. Zayn’s attitude didn’t change, he just got oversensitive and probably didn’t really know what he was doing. Or saying. Basically had no selfcontrol“. 

Harry wasn’t sure about how he should feel right now. The picture of Zayn getting fucked by arrogant and posh Louis was in his head and it irritated him so fucking much. The snobbish prick obviously always got what he wanted. Just like Liam. And nothing and no one could stop them. 

He realised, that Liam is crawling onto the bed, throwing the empty bottle on the floor. He pulled down his sweatpants playfully, revealing Harry’s black tight boxers. 

„I will have to watch over you very consistently….Louis was really interested in your plump ass. But this ass is fucking mine“. 

He squeezed Harry’s ass cheeks painfully. 

He was drunk and angry and he was getting more and more aggressive. 

„Liam….I’m really not in the…“. 

The other man slapped him as hard he almost hit the wall. The stinging pain caused tears in Harry’s eyes. 

„Don’t you fucking dare to say you’re not in the fucking mood! Zayn was never in the mood and surprise! Found him with another man is his ass. I’m fed up with this conversation all over again, you both are mine and you will do fucking everything I want. Dot. Now, turn around and get on all four, so I can take you from behind like a good bitch you are“. 

Liam had to wait until Harry did what he was told. 

He wasn’t as small and lightweight as Zayn and he couldn’t move him around so easily. 

„Been thinking about this the whole day“. 

Liam whispered as he threw Harry’s boxers away and revealed his bum. 

He smacked it. 

„Gonna be a good boy for me?“. 

Not answering earned him another, much harder smack. 

„Oh! Liam fuck…yes, I will be good“. 

„Hmmm….don’t think I believe you. We’ll have to try again. Don’t fucking move“. 

Liam got up and took something out of the drawer. 

Harry turn his head as much as he could and his pupils went wide. It was a whip. 

„Well princess, Zayn was a promiscious little slut today and I really don’t want you to get inspired“. 

Harry shifted uncomfortably. 

„I…I won’t do anything bad. I promise. Please…just..just don’t use the thing“.

„Oh, you mean this?“. 

Liam hit his ass with the whip and Harry screamed in pain. 

"What really means a promise from a cockslut…probably not much. I need to make sure you know who is your one and only Master“. 

Another hit. 

„Who’s your Master?“. 

Hit. 

„You“. 

Hit. 

„Say it again. Louder.“ 

„You!“. 

Hit. 

„Who’s the only one who can fuck you?“. 

Hit. 

„You Liam“. 

Hit. 

„What can I do to you?“. 

Hit. 

„Anything“. 

Harry was getting limp. 

„Stop, please please stop! It hurt so bad!“. 

„Don’t fucking tell me what to do“. 

After five more whips, Harry almost blacked out. His bum was red and swollen and he was pretty sure that bruises are forming already. 

His cheeks were wet from tears and he could taste blood as he bit his lips. But he knew that Liam wasn’t done. 

„You look so good like this. So still, so submissive, gonna fuck you so good I swear“. 

He spread Harry’s ass cheeks and ignored his painful scream. 

He pushed two fingers inside without a warning and pumping them in and out fast. He was impatient and absolutely not in the mood for the foreplay. 

His cock was already hard, just from whipping the boy and watching his ass getting dark and bruised. He will never get tired of the look. 

He spat on Harry’s hole, too eager to stand up and get the lube. 

He teased the hole with a tip of his cock, using the precome as another source of moisture. 

„Liam…need a bit more prep“.

„No you don’t. You should be fucking thankfull for prep like this“ he hissed and wasted no more time. 

He just needed to prove his dominance, he needed to feel the power over this boy, because he felt like he lost control over Zayn tonight. 

He rammed into him, all his lenght at once. 

Harry muffled his cry with the pillow unerneath his face. 

He arched his back to ease the pain a little bit. 

„Yah, just like this, your ass up“. 

Liam’s cock was sliding in and out in a furious pace and he had to held Harry’s hips firmly to keep him in place. 

He loved the sound of his balls slapping the boy’s ass, so filthy, so good. 

He digged his nails into Harry’s pale skin and his thrusts became deeper and deeper. The curly boy was a sweating moaning mess underneath him, but he couldn’t care less. He was chasing his orgasm when he grabbed Harry’s semi hard cock and started stroking him harshly. 

„You’re gonna cum first“. 

„I…I can’t…it hurts“. 

„Oh yes you fucking can and you will“. 

Harry was desperate, Liam was too aggressive to be pleasureable but his hands were really skillful. 

He twisted his wrist so damn good and Harry’s member was hard within two minutes. 

„There you go baby. Remember, we’re doing this until you cum“. 

Harry closed his eyes and started thrusting into Liam’s hand rapidly. He knew he has to reach his orgasm and so he did. 

He gasped and released his load into the other man’s hand and on the sheets as well. 

He clenched around Liam which sent him over the edge and he filled the boy with his hot seed. 

Harry moaned as he felt the sticky liquid filling his hole. 

It took them about ten minutes to catch the breath again. 

Liam spoke up. 

„Sleep now. We have a lot of work in the morning…“.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the source of warm next to him. 

He was really surprised that Liam stayed with him the whole night. He always preferred to sleep in his own master bedroom, alone. 

Once Zayn said, Liam’s not much into cuddle and stuff, he usually just fucks and that’s it. 

The curly boy sighed. It was strange, Liam looked kind of harmless and innocent while he was sleeping. His hair was messed up a bit and he could see like second day beard on his face. 

Harry couldn’t help himself but thinking, how handsome he is. God, he could definitely use to waking up next to a man like this, but he knew fully well, this not gonna work this way. He actually wanted to punch himself. 

What the fuck is wrong with him? Did he forget, that this man drugged him, kindapped him, holding him in his house and having sex with him against his will? 

He should hate him as much as Zayn does. 

Liam shifted a little and the white blanket slid down his hip. He was lying on his back, fully naked and exposed. 

Harry’s eyes narrowed. 

He kind of liked that Liam doesn’t shave his body, it makes him look more manly. 

His gaze fixed on Liam’s soft cock, which wasn’t small at all, even right now, not in action. He licked his lips a touched the other man’s cock gently. 

He will fucking regret this later and he already knew, he will feel ashamed as hell. 

His head was full of these thoughts, but it didn’t stop him. 

He carefully moved from his side of the bed and settled between Liam’s legs, as quiet as possible, didn’t want to wake up the man too early. 

He took the cock in front of him into his hand and stroked it very, very slowly. He was pretty sure that Liam’s gonna wake up in a second but he seemed to be still asleep, just shifted and spread his legs a little wider. 

The curly boy took it as an invitation and keep pumping the cock up and down delicately. He felt it hardening in his palm, getting bigger and hotter. This is so, so wrong and twisted. He used his other hand to massage Liam’s balls fondly, affraid to put too much pressure, but obviously, Liam was more than fine about everything he was doing. 

His cock got rock hard and he could see the thick vein pulsing, with the amount of blood running through it. 

Harry bent and closed his eyes, as he took the huge member into his mouth, which was almost watering ridiculously. 

He licked the tip teasingly before he started sucking on it properly. He couldn’t hold back. 

Liam woke up with a small cry, his sleepy eyes looking around, absolutely confused. 

„What…oh God…what are you doing?“. 

„Sucking you off?“. Harry ask innocently, keep stretching his now pink and plump lips around the big cock. 

„W..why?“. Liam looked totally stunned. 

He never imagined, that some of his slaves would take the initiative and basically asked for sex. 

„Can stop if you want“. 

„No! No…keep going“. 

He threw his head back and let the pleasure take over his body. 

Harry definitely could do magic with his mouth, the flicking of his tongue and twisting of his wrist…God, it was driving Liam crazy, but in a good way. 

The curly boy clearly seemed to enjoy it, kneeling between Liam’s legs and sucking on his lenght furiously. 

He loved morning sex, everything was still a bit blurry and gentle. 

Liam grabbed the sheets as Harry took the whole member down his throat. 

„Oooh! So good…fuck Harry, do it again, fuck do it again“. 

Harry was nearly choking but repeated the deep throating, trying not to care about the tears in his eyes. 

He clenched his throat and Liam screamed in pleasure.

„Fuck! Fuck…you feel so fucking good Harry, you have no idea“. 

He gribbed the messy curls and pulled them harshly, pushing Harry’s head onto his pulsing cock even deeper. 

„You can do it baby come on“. Liam bucked his hips desperately and fucked Harry’s mouth for couple of times. 

It was all so strange but he decided to think about the side aspects later. Now, all he could think about was Harry’s warm, filthy mouth. 

The curly boy was licking the leaking tip of his cock unshamedly, tasting the precome. He shifted a little bit, just enough to reach Liam’s balls. He took of them into his mouth and sucking on in like his life depended on it. His hand never leaving the other man’s cock, twisting his wrist around the hard member, coated with his own saliva. 

Just the look at it almost sent Liam over the edge. It was for the first time in his whole entire life, seeing somebody enjoying a blow job this much. 

He was sweating, because the air in the room was ridiculously heavy, but he couldn’t care less about the way he was looking right now. 

Harry took his penis as deep as possible, while massaging his balls very properly. Liam couldn’t hold it anymore, his head hit the pillow, his back arched and he came hard, with a slight scream, filling Harry’s mouth with the thick warm liquid. The curly boy tried to swallow it all, but it was just too much and some the seed ended up on his chin, dripping on Liam’s cock. 

Harry didn’t hesitate and licked the softening dick clean very carefully, because he knew how sensitive it is after orgasm. 

Him wiped his lips with his hand and moved to other side of the bed, already feeling awkward. 

He felt like a cheap horny teenager. 

Liam didn’t say anything, just lay there with his eyes closed, breathing heavily. 

After a while, he looked at Harry lazily. 

„Why did you do that?“. 

„Don’t know. Was in the mood“. 

Liam smirked. 

„Most people would kill me in my sleep and you sucked me off instead. I don’t get it“. 

Harry shrugged. 

„I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m staying there anyway so…why to make it even harder“.

Liam laughed a little. 

„It’s a good point. You should teach Zayn this way of thinking. Fuck, Zayn…“. 

Harry blinked. 

„What? Where is he anyway?“. 

Liam run his fingers through his hair. 

„In his room but not in a very comfortable position. Planned to get up early and start his punishment but fuck..can’t fuck him right now when you got me off so hard“. 

„What about to call if off? It wasn’t his fault, Louis drugged him, he wouldn’t act like this sober“. 

Liam smirked and petted Harry’s thigh. 

„You can do really good blow jobs but I’m still your fucking master and you won’t tell me what to do or not“. 

Harry exhaled. 

„Well, but you can’t fuck him now, just like you said“. 

Liam got an idea. 

„But I know someone who can“.


	18. Chapter 18

„You’re joking right?“. 

Louis’s eyebrow almost hit his hairline and he choked as he took a sip of water after his morning run. 

„No, why?“.

Liam on the phone sounded absolutely calm and cool. Louis couldn’t believe his ears. 

„Why? Are you still fucking drunk or something? You’re fucking obsessed with Zayn, you were freaking out everytime I just mentioned his name“. 

Liam shivered a little, sitting on the bed with Harry next to him. 

„Well, that’s right…but see how generous I am? You should be fucking honored I will let you touch my precious little thing“. 

„Bullshit Liam…bet you’re just too busy fucking your new Harry toy“. 

„You wanna come over or not?“. 

Louis sighed. 

„I will be there in an hour“. 

Fuck. He still couldn’t believe that Liam invited him over to play a little with Zayn, as a part of his punishment. He just didn’t get it, Liam adores Zayn, he thought he was in love with him, always so protective and possessive and now…something changed. He was 100% sure, that Harry is the main reason, why Liam backed off a little and is not as crazy about Zayn as he used to be. 

Louis wanted to slap himself. 

This doesn’t mean anything! There’s no fucking chance Liam would give up on the arabic boy, he probably will get tired of Harry easily and his old passion for Zayn will be back. 

Whatever.

It’s worth the try, at least, he can see him again. Touch him again. 

Lous took a deep breath and let the cool water dripping down his tanned body. He had to take a cold shower because first, he just finished his workout and second, his cock was already hard, just from the thought of the dark boy.

Last night should have stopped this whole „Zayn craving“ thing, but the plan failed so fucking much. It only got worse. 

He stepped out of the shower and put on some fresh clothes. Navy trousers, white shirt and a blazer should be just fine. 

He checked his hair for the last time a used his favourite perfume, probably a little too much. He grabbed his car key, ready to go. 

 

Harry swallowed. His intention was to leave Zayn alone and give him some rest, he definitely didn’t expect Liam to call Louis over! 

„You are punishing Zayn for fucking with Louis by inviting Louis to fuck him again? That’s insane“. 

Liam tensed. 

„Shut the fuck up Harry, or I will put a gag on your dirty mouth. Stop fucking telling me what to do. It sounds like you would love to fuck him yourself“. 

„I would. Because I would go easy on him“. 

„Forget about it. Louis will deal with him very well. I’m actually not bothered by it, because I’m not in a fucking mood for Zayn, after his shitty behavior last night“. 

Harry tried again. 

„But..“.

„I warn your Harry. Shut.The.Fuck.Up. No one is asking for your opinion, you’re a good bitch, so stick to that“. 

The curly boy kept his mouth shut with desperation in his green eyes. 

 

Zayn shifted on the bed as much as the chains let him. 

This was a pure torture, he woke up with the worst hangover and his head was spinning like crazy. Fuck. He didn’t remember drinking that much last night. 

He got a panic attack when he opened his eyes and couldn’t see a thing, until he realised, he’s just blindfolded. His whole body was sore and he was pretty sure that there were bruises already firming around his wrists and ankles. 

It was a nightmare, he was actually praying for Liam to walk into the room, because the dark and silence felt horrible. 

He was hungry and weak, just felt like a total shit. 

He finally heard the door opened and someone walked in. He had a gag on his mouth, so he just muffled into it quietly. 

He was scared of Liam using his huge collection of sex toys, because these awful things always felt like a fucking hell on Earth. He was kind of suprised that nothing was going on, like Liam was waiting at the door…but why?

Louis finally made his move to the bed. 

The view at the arabic boy, all naked, chained to the bed and spread wide was really overwhelming and he needed a minute to get use to it. Fuck. He could get use to it so fucking easily! 

He didn’t say a word as he reached the king size bed, decided to play along this little game. He knew Zayn couldn’t see him. And Louis – chose not to speak. 

He got undressed slowly, keeping only his black tight boxers, almost way too tight around his ass and also around his hardening cock. 

He crawled onto the bed and kissed the tip of Zayn’s soft cock. 

He could feel the boy froze, probably confused. 

Louis just wasn’t too much into the idea of fucking Zayn like he was a plastic doll. It was something about Louis’s ego. He knew he was damn attractive and good in bed and he wanted Zayn to actually feel it and enjoy it. 

He was slowly licking the line from the boy’s balls to the very tip of his dick. He just wanted to taste him so much. Louis was petting his inner thigh and felt Zayn shivered. This area was very sensitive and Louis continued stroking gently the hardening cock, while sucking on it with his eyes closed. 

 

Zayn was breathing heavily as the other man took his whole lenght into his mouth and down his throat. 

His mouth was hot and wet and it just felt amazing, especially when he swallowed around the arabic boy’s cock. So tight and so fucking good. 

Zayn just couldn’t understand why is Liam doing this, this was meant to be a punishment and he really didn’t remember the last time Liam sucked him off. 

He felt the man’s nose touching his pubic hair and it was a pure sensation. Zayn screamed into the gag because this was probably the best blow job of his life and he desperately bucked his hips forward. 

He expected a hard slap, because Liam wasn’t really the type of guy who would let others to fuck his throat, but surprisingly, nothing happened. 

The man between his legs stayed still and let Zayn fucking his mouth violently. 

The familiar feeling was building in his lower stomach and Zayn was almost on the edge, ready to explode in a second. 

Suddenly, the man’s mouth left his cock and moved a little down, right onto his exposed hole. 

Zayn gasped as he licked it furiously and put his index finger, coated with saliva at this entrance, pushing in slowly. 

He pumped it in and out for few times before added a second one. 

Zayn moaned as he felt scissoring them inside of him. It was a bit painful, because the man pushed them as deep as he could and started fucking the boy with them hard. 

He was switching angles a lot, clearly trying to find Zayn’s prostate. 

Which was really weird, because Liam knew his slave’s body perfectly and he could find his sweet spot in five seconds. What is he doing now? 

Zayn’s thoughts were interrupted by a wave of pleasure. Louis was now abusing his sweet bundle of nerves with every single thrust of his fingers. 

Zayn was a sweating mess, moaning into the gag loudly as he was riding three fingers now. Louis really wanted to send Zayn over the edge, especially when he saw his cock so red, angry and leaking a lot of precome. 

But he didn’t want him to cum from his fingers, he wanted him to cum from his cock. He pulled the fingers out and ignored the desperation in Zayn’s groaning. 

He kneeled in front of him and couldn’t hold back any longer. He would probably cum just from seeing the boy enjoying his touches so much. He used his spit as a lubrication and pushed into him slowly. 

Zayn lost his breath when the big cock entered him. He felt so fucking full but it didn’t hurt, because he was already quite opened from the fingering. Louis was trying to go easy on him, pumping into him gently and slowly, giving him time to adjust. 

It was so fucking hard, because Louis was a mess as well but he couldn’t make a sound.

For the first time in a very long time, Zayn was enjoying sex. 

It wasn’t forced, it wasn’t painful, it wasn’t too fast and too strong. It was perfect. He liked to be manhandled, but he needed and little more time and affection. And for some strange reason, Liam was giving him all of it now. 

When Louis felt Zayn’s hips meeting him halfway, his thrusts became faster and deeper. He knew he was hitting his prostate and he felt the strongest urge to do one thing. 

He took the boy’s gag off and threw it on the floor. 

He wanted to hear him scream. He needed to hear his moans as he was fucking him. 

Screw Liam and his fucking toys. This was real. 

The sounds from Zayn’s mouth only made Louis to thrust into him even harder, which was too much for the boy. 

„GOD! Liam…Oh my god, I’m gonna cum…Harder, please harder!“. 

After three especially hard thrusts, Zayn screamed weakly and cum all over his stomach. Some thick, white spurts ended up on Louis as well, which definitely sent him over the edge. 

He couldn’t hold back a slight moan, as he filled the boy up with his hot seed. He was coming down from his ecstasy, when he realised Zayn froze. 

Fuck. 

He heard his voice. 

Louis could just stand up and walk out of the room and the boy will never know the truth. 

He would think he just heard wrong. 

But Louis chose the other way. 

No more fucking games and no more drugs. 

This time, it was sober and natural. 

He still didn’t pull out of the boy, when took his blindfold off with shaking fingers.


	19. Chapter 19

Zayn blinked for few times, trying to get use to the sudden daylight. 

The sun wasn’t that strong, it was actually quite cloudy afternoon, but after all these hours, it was like a firework for his eyes. 

He was expecting to see Liam, sitting between his legs, with a classic smirk on his face. But when Zayn finally opened his eyes properly, his heart almost stopped beating. 

Louis. 

It was fucking Louis who was still inside of him and Zayn forgot to breathe for a minute. His mind was racing and when he put together all the pieces, he couldn’t fell more shocked and embarrassed. 

He just got properly fucked by sassy, arrogant, egoistic Louis and it was the best fucking sex of his life. He looked at his stomach, all covered by his own cum and his cheeks were burning red. 

„Could you fucking pull out?“. 

Zayn hissed into the heavy silence of the room. 

Louis stuttered as he pulled out of the boy carefully. 

„Oh…shit…sure, yes“. 

The collected cum started dripping down from Zayn’s still opened hole and he was feeling ashamed as hell. 

„Liam will fucking kill you“. 

„He knows about this“. 

Zayn’s pupils went wide. 

„What?“. 

„Ya…He invited me over. It was his idea“. 

Zayn was even more confused right now. Liam would never let anyone else to fuck him. Never. He could swear on that. 

„I don’t believe you“. 

Louis smirked while he was putting on his black boxers. 

„Well, you don’t have to. The fact is, Liam is fucking Harry this whole morning, because the curly bitch is much more of a slut than you are. And Liam doesn’t appreciate anything too complicated. He just wants things to go easy and by his rules. That’s why I’m here, he didn’t want to keep you waiting in this position. It must be fucking uncomfortable actually. He basically asked me to fuck you, to beat you...just anything painful".

Zayn shifted on the bed. 

„Go to the hell“. 

Louis went around to the headbord, just where the boy’s hands were secured. 

„What the fuck are you doing?“. 

„Wanted to take these stupid things off, but if you’re not fucking interested then fine!“. 

Zayn calmed down a little. 

„Wait…take them off. Please“. 

Louis carefully unchained his wrists and ankles and watched as Zayn sighed and started massaging the bruised places. He was a mess. 

„Can you get up?“. 

„Why?“. 

Louis rolled his eyes. 

„Because you need a hot bath. Zayn for the fuck sake, stop asking questions and trust me just for few minutes. If I wanted to hurt you, I would do it when you were chained and helpless“. 

Zayn had no idea what to think. This kind side of Louis was definitely a new thing and he would never believe, he will hear these words from his mouth. He was weak and didn’t want to think too much right now. 

 

Zayn felt like a human again, when he was sitting on the bed, in fresh sweatpants and hoodie, sipping a hot soup which Maria brought when he was in the bathroom. Louis was right in front of him and his eyes seemed to be more blue than the sky. 

„I’m not sure you were allowed to unchain me“. 

„I don’t give a shit. You’ve had enough“. 

Zayn shook his head. 

„What is this all about Louis? Is it a game or something?“. 

„What are you talking about?“. 

„Come on Louis…You’ve fucking hated me since the day one. You always treated me like a shit, like I was nothing. You humiliated me so many times and you didn’t give a single fuck. So why are you still sitting here? You won. You got what you wanted, you fucked me and I enjoyed it, yes, I admit it, I can’t actually deny it, because you saw me cum untouched. You can check another item on your fucking list and get the fuck out, you don’t have to sit there and pretend like you care“. 

„What if I do?“. 

„Do what?“. 

„Care“. 

Zayn laughed sarcasticly. 

„Oh, you have very special ways how to show it“. 

„And what for Zayn? Just hypothetically, why would I even try? Liam has been all over you the whole time and you’ve been the only thing he could talk about. I was actually fed up with these conversations. Still the same shits about how fucking special you are, how different. And you know what Zayn? It annoys the shit out of me, but it’s true, there’s something special about you and I can’t help but see it“. 

Zayn gasped. 

„That doesn’t change anything anyway“. 

„Maybe not. And maybe everything. Liam always said that you are difficult. Hard to tame. Hard to handle. Too problematic. Too cold. Tense. But you’re not any of this when you’re with me. Why?“. 

„I don’t fucking know Louis! What do you want me to say? It doesn’t matter what I think or feel, because I will never leave this house, so who the fuck cares“. 

Louis bent over to reach the boy’s face. 

„I do“.

 

Harry threw the remote on the floor and snorted. He was bored as fuck, he had no idea what Zayn has been doing here for two fucking years. 

Liam left after the lunch and he couldn’t even go to Zayn’s room because there was Louis, doing God knows what with him. 

This whole situation was twisted, he would like to know what made Liam not to care so much about the arabic boy anymore. He stretched on the bed, still feeling a little bit sore from all the sex he had today. 

Liam is a fucking monster, he doesn’t even need much time to rest and he can go again. He actually felt extremely sorry for Zayn, because he used to be the only toy for such a long time. 

 

Louis was sitting in a huge white leather armchair in his mansion, glass of whisky in his hand, staring into space. Thoughts were running through his head and it was about to explode. 

He couldn’t think straight and he felt oversensitive and pissed at the same time. He could date models and shit like this, he really shouldn’t have feelings for his best friend’s boytoy. 

Louis was never a very emotional person, except to his family. But Zayn was like a fucking lost puppy and he wanted nothing but hold him. 

That’s gonna be a long night. 

He had a lot to think about. 

 

Zayn was basically thrown on the carpet in front of the bed by the guard. He has always hated him. 

He woke him up around 10 in the evening, because Liam wanted to see him in his bedroom right now. Zayn’s heart dropped. 

„Oh my god are you okay?!“. 

Harry stood up immidiately and helped Zayn back on his feet again. Liam was just staring at him from the bed, not giving a shit. 

„You both – come here. Right fucking now“. 

The boys obeyed. 

„So princess…had a nice afternoon with Louis?“. 

Yes, he fucked me better than you ever did. But he just kept it for himself. Liam continued. 

„Heard he fucked you so well..hope he didn’t spare you and you got what you deserved. Because you acted like a real filthy slut“. 

„I’m sorry…“. 

„Awww….“. 

Liam petted Zayn’s cheek. 

„You’re fucking lucky you’re so hot Zayn, because otherwise, I would be so done with you. But you’re my little baby doll, to fuckable to give up on“. 

He kissed Zayn’s lips gently, licking his lower lip. 

„You’re so sweet. So fucking sweet“. 

He delved into the kiss and slipped a tongue into the boy’s mouth. Fuck. There was nothing like Zayn’s warm mouth. He held Zayn firmly, kissing him passionately, with a tongue in the main role. He rubbed his arms and his smooth dark skin felt like a velvet. He pulled away, just looking into Zayn’s deep big eyes. 

He whispered. 

„You’re so fucking beautiful“. 

Then he pushed his tongue back between the boy’s lips. His cock was hardening so fast, just from the wet kiss. 

He turned his head to Harry. 

„Love…don’t sit there so alone and join us“. 

 

***I am planning a whole new story! It should be on around September and I was thinking about something school related. But very dirty of course :-) I wanna hear your requests as well. Is the "dirty school" theme fine or do you want something else? xxLove


	20. Chapter 20

Harry nodded and crawled closer to the kissing couple on the huge bed. 

He was not sure what to do, is he allowed to kiss Zayn, to touch him? They’ve never had an actual threesome, so he doesn’t know the rules. 

He was just staring at them shyly, playing with the hem of the white sheet. Which probably should be changed, because he and Liam spent almost the whole entire day fucking on it. 

Liam has obviously abnormal sexual appetite, he has never enough, always so ready for another round.

Harry didn’t even notice, that the two broke their kiss. Liam was now looking at him with pure lust in his eyes. God, he looked hot and dangerous as well. 

„Harry…play with our doll a little bit. But be gentle with him, he had a tough day“. 

The curly boy licked his lips. He would never be rough with Zayn, he was such a kitten. 

He came closer to him and kissed the dark boy slightly on his lips. He could taste Liam a little, but he didn‘t care. 

He felt Zayn parted his lips, inviting Harry to slip his tongue in. He didn’t hesitate. The arabic boy moaned as their tongues met, fighting for dominance. Harry grabbed Zayn’s jaw and made the kiss even deeper. He was sucking on the tanned boy’s lips, making them more a more red and plumped. 

He tasted way too good. 

His hands were rubbing Zayn’s whole body, tugging the hem of his t-shirt, not sure he could take it off. But Zayn lifted his arms and removed it himself. Harry couldn’t help but licking his bare chest, covered with tattoos, sucking on his nipples until he got them hard. He bit the left one and Zayn groaned loudly. 

Liam grabbed his hair as Harry continued bitting his sensitive nipples. 

„Tell me you slut, you like what he’s doing to you?“. 

Zayn just nodded with his eyes closed. 

„You’re a fucking whore, love so much to be handled by men. Look at you how hard you are, so horny and needy“. 

He kissed him hard, then guiding the boy’s head to his own crotch. Liam just pulled out his fully errected cock, didn’t even bother to take off his underwear. He stroked it a few times, before pressed the head of his dick to Zayn’s mouth. 

„Open wide baby, be good for daddy and suck“. 

Zayn moaned as the other man pushed his entire lenght down his throat. He was lying on his back, so he couldn’t move a lot and had to take the cock obediently. 

Harry raised his eyebrow. 

„Daddy?“. 

Liam looked up. 

„I am into many kinks…this one turns me on a lot“. 

He blinked at Harry. 

„Go on babe, get him naked“. 

Harry didn’t waste much time, pulling Zayn’s boxers down and taking his erection immidiately into his mouth. He wanted to make him feel really good. 

The room was filled with shameless moans and the noise of sucking and choking. Zayn was choking a lot on Liam’s lenght, he was too big and the position wasn’t comfortable, so his chin was all covered with saliva, dripping down on his neck as well. 

Liam barked. 

„Harry, get him ready“. 

The curly boy spat on his index finger before teasing Zayn’s hole with it gently. 

He was just ghosting around the ring of muscles and took his time before pushing in carefully. 

He felt almost no resistance. 

„Liam…he’s kind of opened“. 

Liam pulled out and grabbed the dark boy’s hair roughly. 

„You whore. How many times did you let Louis to fuck you?“. 

„Just once!“. 

Liam slapped him hard across his left cheek. 

„Don’t fucking lie to me. Did you enjoy it?“. 

„No.“ 

Now he lied. 

„Did you cum?“. 

„No.“ 

Liam petted his burning cheek. 

„Good boy. Daddy’s gonna make you cum, don’t worry about that. Why don’t you spread your legs for daddy?“. 

Harry licked his hole for the last time, before spreading Zayn’s legs for Liam, to get a perfect access. 

„You ready darling?“. Liam smirked and entered the boy without another warning. 

Harry kissed him at the same moment, so he swallowed his moan. 

„Mmmm…still tight enough“. 

He was pumping into the boy relentlessly, digging his fingers into Zayn’s hips. The arabic boy threw his head back, because Harry took him into his mouth again. God, he just loved being fucked and sucked at the same time. Especially when Harry’s lips were so skillful. 

His whole body was shaking from pleasure and he knew he was really close when Harry swallowed around his cock. He couldn’t control himself and grabbed chunk of the curly hair, pushing him harder onto his erection. 

Fuck, Harry seemed to not having the gag reflex at all. 

Zayn groaned loudly as he released his seed into Harry’s mouth. The curly boy swallowed like half of it and got up a little bit, just to kiss Liam passionately. 

The taste of the arabic boy’s cum in his mouth really sent him over the edge. Way too kinky to handle. 

Liam pushed as deep as he could, cumming into the boy.

 

Zayn couldn’t get any sleep that night. He was tired as fuck but his mind was racing, not giving him chance to rest. 

He needed to get Louis’s words outta his head. Right fucking now. 

He finally fell asleep around half 3 in the morning, when he suddenly felt someone’s hand covering his mouth. 

He wanted to scream, but his voice was all muffled. He was in shock, couldn’t recognize the person in the dark of the room. 

„Shh…Don’t scream“. 

Louis. 

„Zayn…it’s me, Louis. I’m gonna put the hand down but you have to promise me you won’t scream okay?“. 

The dark boy nodded slowly and the hand from his mouth disappeared. 

He hissed. 

„What are you doing here?! Where is the guard?“. 

„Zayn, not so loud! I told him I lost my family ring at the party…and I really need it back, because it’s heritage you know“. 

„In the middle of the night?“. 

„Ya…he knows I’m kinda weird, it didn’t surprise him. Anyway, we have just few minutes before he realize it was all bullshit“. 

„Few minutes? For what?“. 

Louis lowered his voice even more. 

„Zayn…I’ve been thinking. Like the whole day. You’ll probably say I’m fucking crazy but whatever…I need to get it out of my chest. I feel something special when I’m with you. I’ve been mad about you since the first time I saw you but also too jealous, so I decided to be a bitch to you. It was easier for me. Sleeping with you pushed all my buttons and I just can’t stop thinking about you“. 

Moment of silence filled the room for good two minutes. 

„Zayn…please say something“. 

„I’ve…I’ve been thinking about you too. Don’t know why“. 

He shook his head. 

„This is way too crazy and way too fast. Louis, you should really go now, before the asshole will be back“. 

Louis swallowed hard. 

„Come with me“. 

„What? Are you out of your fucking mind?“. 

„Now or never. Zayn…take my hand and come with me“. 

Zayn took a deep breath. 

Fuck. 

They need to be fast. 

 

***I hope you enjoyed the story! As you can see, I'm leaving it kind of opened...maybe I will continue, just not sure about plot right now. I have a new story coming up soon! Very kinky, school, teacher/student, step brothers...you will see :-) Thank you for the support!!


End file.
